


Alien Attraction

by Saklani



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-28
Updated: 2010-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-07 14:36:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saklani/pseuds/Saklani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark catches Jason in the shower.  Things go uphill from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alien Attraction

**Author's Note:**

> Rini and I were in the middle of some pretty long and angsty stories, so we sojourned into Smallville for the second time (the first has not been put out) for some porny fun. Of course, it's us, so it also turned out long and with some plot. Hee. We hope you enjoy and ignore that we basically messed up or ignored canon.

Clark snuck back into the locker room, hoping everyone had left.  He figured he would be pretty safe, considering the Crows had won their fifth game straight and everyone had headed off to celebrate.  Unfortunately Clark had a math test on Monday morning and left his textbook in his sport's locker.  He might also have left a copy of Freshmen in his locker...  As he headed toward the locker room door, he heard the shower running.  Frowning, he debated going in or not, before finally deciding to take the risk and sneaking into the locker room.  He froze again as the rhythm of the breathing indicated that the person in the shower was Jason Teague.    The image of his hot football coach, naked under a spray of water, scalded Clark's eyeballs, and he unconsciously began to walk toward the showers.  Before he realized, he was peering around the corner of the showers and looking at Jason, even more beautiful than he imagined.  Swallowing hard, he inched further around and watched as Jason washed his back and ass.

Jason loved taking a shower after the players left.  He stood under the water, the steam and heat surrounding him while he took his time getting cleaned up.  After his relationship with Lana ended, Jason didn't enjoy spending much time at home, so he lingered as long as he could. 

Lathering his hands, Jason stroked the soap over the muscles in his back before stroking down his ass.  Taking the time to lather his hands again, Jason worked them down the backs of his thighs before he bent to wash his calves.

Clark swallowed hard, the click of his throat loud in his ears, and inched forward a little more.  He could not take his eyes off the perfect curve of Jason's ass, the strong muscles of his legs or his hands as they caressed and washed.  He wanted those hands on him.  He wanted his hands all over Jason.  He wanted to find the power to run before this got really bad.

Standing back up, Jason lathered his hands again before closing his eyes and turning his back to the water.  With a sigh, he felt the water sliding over his skin.  He stroked one hand over his chest, fingers gliding over muscle and nipple before dragging lower to slide across his abdomen.

Clark's hands clenched into the wall, and he winced when a chunk came right off in his fingers.  Carefully disentangling his grip, he took a step back, trying to make an escape, thankful that Jason's eyes were closed.  But then his gaze fell to the perfect curve of Jason's cock, and he froze again, staring like a mouse hypnotized by a snake.

Jason resisted the urge to curl a hand around his cock, to stroke himself to hardness and then orgasm.  Instead, he rinsed his hands, dragged them up to stroke over his head and then opened his eyes and froze.  Clark Kent was standing like a statue in front of him, staring.  "Clark?" Jason asked, voice mostly covered by the water.

"Uh."  Clark dragged his eyes up to meet Jason's, widening them until they threatened to fall out of his head.  "Hi, Coach," he squeaked.  "I, uh- I forgot my math book."  He ordered his feet to move, but they remained rooted to the floor.

"Your math book?"  Jason knew, from the topic alone, that he wasn't hallucinating.  Clark was standing in front of him while he was naked.  He blinked and then chuckled low and dirty when Clark didn't move.

The laugh startled Clark even further, and he managed a skittering step backward.  "Yeah.  And I- I heard someone in here and wondered who it could be and- I'm so sorry, Coach.  I'll just, uh-"  Around the babbling, he forced his legs to move away from Jason.  "Just go now."

Jason smiled at Clark.  He nodded and stepped back under the water, so that it would wash the soap from his body, but continued to stare at Clark.

The smile made Clark pause in his panicked retreat.  Jason didn't seem angry, just amused, and something else, something that Clark couldn't quite read.  He dropped his head to break eye contact, which made it easier for him to speak.  "I'm sorry for barging in on you."

"That's more than okay, Clark.  It's a communal shower, after all.  Not like there's ever much privacy in here."  Jason stroked his hands up and down his chest, across his stomach and raked his gaze over Clark while he wasn't looking.

Clark lifted his head again and managed a weak grin at Jason.  "I'm sure you weren't expecting anyone at this hour," he stammered, wondering why he wasn't leaving.  Why wasn't he leaving!?

"No, I wasn't." Jason swept his right hand from his pectorals down to his stomach.  "But, it didn't mean I wasn't prepared for someone to come back."  He offered Clark another smile, tipped his head back for the water to pound on his head for a moment.  Jason waited to see if Clark would take the open invitation of his naked body or turn and run. 

Clark followed the sweep of Jason's hands with his eyes in disbelief.  Could his coach be?  "Are you trying to seduce me?" he blurted and then wished he could bite off his tongue.

Jason shook his head.  "No, not trying to do anything, Clark.  That wouldn't be appropriate."  Jason sighed internally, aware now that Clark wasn't going to be interested.  He shrugged it off and offered Clark another smile, mentally calculating his next trip out of town so he could get fucked good and hard.

Clark blinked again, hearing the disappointment in Jason's tone.  He took a step forward, heart pounding like a jackhammer.  "I- I wouldn't mind... Coach."

"But it's not something you want, is it?"  Jason shook his head.  He didn't want a 'wouldn't mind'.  No, he wanted someone to slam him into the wall and fuck him hard.

Clark's mind flickered between lust, panic, confusion and well, more lust.  "Yeah," he said, "I do."  He took another step forward.

"You don't seem certain about that, Clark."  Jason smiled gently, then turned and faced the water with his eyes closed.  He was giving Clark a chance to either bail or make a move without being stared down.

Clark breathed hard for a moment and then zipped out of his clothes at super-speed.  He raced to Jason before either of them had a chance to reconsider.  When his arms filled with warm, wet male, he growled and bit down possessively on Jason's neck.

Jason shuddered at the sudden collision of warm skin against his.  Groaning, he dropped his head forward, hips pushing back while he slammed his hands to the wall.  "Fuck yeah," he breathed out.

Lost in a haze of lustful possessiveness, Clark ran his hands all over Jason's body, learning the planes and curves of his body and mapping them in his mind.  When he reached his cock, Clark grabbed it without fear and stroked up and down, just getting to know the weight, texture and size. 

"Jesus fuck."  Jason groaned, leaned back into Clark and just went with it, although he felt stunned at the sudden shift in Clark's behavior.  He'd never expected Clark to stay, never mind take over in an aggressive manner.  Rocking his hips, Jason dragged his ass over Clark's cock in time to the strokes on his own.

"Is this all right?" Clark forced himself to say, even though he wasn't sure he could stop.  Instinct he had never felt before had taken over, leading him to drag his mouth over Jason's neck, biting down to leave marks.  His hand kept stroking and fisting Jason's cock, thumbing over the head like an expert.  He pushed forward again, pressing Jason against the wall.

"Don't you stop, Clark.  Don't you dare."  It was everything Jason never knew he wanted, body responding to the primal urge that Clark caused in him.  He writhed in Clark's arms, hips alternating between grinding against Clark and thrusting into his grip. 

A distant part of Clark stood back in horror as he maneuvered Jason to his whims, but the rest of him was lost in the situation and the need to control and dominate his partner.  "I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk straight for days," Clark promised, voice deep and full of grit.  He offered Jason three fingers and said, "Suck them until they're slick, cause that's all you're getting for preparation." 

Jason leaned forward and started sucking on Clark's fingers, no hesitation, no question.  He closed his eyes, slid his tongue between the digits and got them as drenched as he could in the hopes that Clark would do exactly as promised.

Clark removed his hand from Jason's mouth with a wet sound and then slipped his hand between Jason's ass to play with the little hole.  He pushed for just a second, before shoving one finger in all the way.  His left arm held Jason around the hip and cock, keeping him still.  "Like that?  Want more?"

"Yes, Clark.  God, give me more.  Want you to fuck me hard."  Jason fought against Clark's hold, trying desperately to shove himself back onto the finger plunged deep inside his ass.

Clark chuckled and twisted the finger around and around inside of Jason.  He kept his other arm still, preventing Jason from moving without effort.  "I'll give you more than you can handle... Coach," Clark purred.  He felt like he'd eaten red kryptonite, completely out of control.

Groaning, Jason dropped his head back against the wall and writhed in Clark's arms.  "Fuck, yeah, Clark.  C'mon.  Give it to me.  Want you inside me." 

Clark leaned forward and claimed Jason's mouth, sweeping his tongue deep inside and trying to lay waste to the other man.  He slid a second finger inside Jason's ass with as little finesse as he had the first one.  Spreading them wide, he opened muscles despite resistance and pushed in deeper.

Jason thrashed on Clark's fingers, hips rolling in response to Clark's touch.  He dragged his mouth away to grab a breath and tell Clark how much he was enjoying himself.  "Yeah, so good, Clark.  God, so fucking good."

Clark nipped at Jason's lips, catching the lower one and sucking until it puffed up.  He twirled his two fingers deeper, discovering a small nub and rubbing over it viciously.  "Gonna make you howl," he promised.

Crying out, Jason shook in Clark's arms, body arching up and forward into the hardness pressed against him.  "Fuck, oh fuck.  God, Clark... want you, now.  God, fuck me, please."

Clark flexed his left arm and lifted Jason off the ground, still twisting his fingers inside.  He rocked Jason and pushed in deeper with the fingers of his right hand.  His left fist circled Jason's cock, so he moved in and out of the grip.  "Imagine if someone else walked in right now," he purred, "saw you getting mastered by your star quarterback." 

Jason was still in shock that Clark could lift him so easily.  He groaned, trying to move with Clark.  "Wouldn't care.  Fuck, god, don't care about anything except the way you touch me."  Shuddering Jason reached one hand back to grab Clark's shoulder.

Clark pressed in the third finger and screwed them inside until he could go no further.  "Mmm, wonder if you could take my fist."  He set Jason down and said, "Brace yourself against the wall for me, baby.  Brace yourself good."

The thought of taking Clark's fist made Jason's cock leak even more, as he moved forward to brace his hands on the wall and spread his legs. 

Clark slid his hands off and out of Jason, leaving him against the wall untouched.  His eyes surveyed the long back, the strong legs and the perfect ass.  He caressed the curves with his gaze, feeling hot all over.  "Gonna make you mine," he said and meant the words. 

"God, Clark.  Do it... make me yours."  Jason lowered his chest to the wall, responding to Clark without realizing what he was saying.  He arched his back and bent his knees slightly to bear down for Clark's body. "Please, Clark.  Fuck me."

Clark spit into his hand and slicked it over his cock quickly.  He pressed against Jason, aligned himself and pushed in, without mercy, until he hit bottom.  Wrapping his hands around Jason's against the wall, he held still and chewed on Jason's right ear for a long moment.  "Feel me."

Jason couldn't do anything but feel Clark.  The hard, unyielding length pressed so deep inside him, stretching and filling him wide.  Tipping his head back, Jason shuddered in Clark's arms, every muscle alert and trembling from the pause.  "Please," he moaned, the sound almost drowned by the pounding shower beside them.

Clark reached out and turned off the water with a quick twist of his wrist.  Both arms than wrapped around Jason's slim hips, one unerringly finding his cock and the other resting on his lower abdomen.  He began a slow thrusting in and out of Jason's warm body, using the minimum of his strength to keep Jason still.  His mouth trailed down Jason's neck again, biting and sucking up marks. 

Unable to decide whether he wanted to thrust against Clark or shove his cock through Clark's hand, Jason let Clark guide everything.  "God, Clark.  Please."  Jason reached one hand back to grip Clark's hip and slung the other one around his neck to hold Clark's mouth against his skin.

Clark growled a little and bit down harder at the strong tendon of Jason's neck.  He lifted the hand on Jason's abdomen to twist and pinch and tug on his nipples.  His other hand stroked harder and faster, before concentrating on the head of Jason's cock.  And his hips kept up a steadily building, harder, faster pace in and out of Jason's tight ass.

Jason held on for all he was worth, taking the ride that Clark offered.  "So good, god. Clark."

Clark pulled out without warning, lifted Jason and carried him out of the showers and to the locker room benches.  Setting Jason on his back, Clark thrust right back inside him, staring into his eyes.  Gazes locked, he began to pound into him again, arms cradling his back to protect him from the hard bench.

Holding on to Clark, Jason simply blinked at how easy it was for Clark to lift and carry him. He barely settled on the bench when Clark slid into him again, shoving so hard that Jason arched into him, crying out with pleasure while he stared into the eyes locked on his.

"Love your voice, Jason," Clark said. He lifted him higher and fucked deeper and harder, being just careful enough not to harm his mate. Rubbing his hands over Jason's back and ass, he ducked his head and nibbled, sucked and kissed down his chest and then sucked his nipples.

"God, so good, Clark." Jason reached up over his head and gripped the bench to hold himself up for Clark's discovery.

Clark leaned forward and kissed Jason slow and deep, tongue twisting around Jason's. He felt the bench rattle under them, but could not slow himself down. When he thought Jason must be getting lightheaded, he parted their mouths and nipped at his lower lip. "Be loud."

Jason loosed a stream of cries, moans and garbled words while Clark fucked him hard. His fingers turned white with the tension of holding tight to the bench and shoving himself against Clark's hips.

Clark rumbled deep at the sounds Jason made and released one arm from around his back to wrap a hand around Jason's cock and stroke hard and fast, trying to make him come. His own body tensed, ready for the moment Jason came to react the same.

At the feel of Clark's hand curling around his cock, Jason arched his back and breathed through several strokes, before he lost control of his body and came hard and fast. He shook and cried out, scrabbling at the bench.

Clark lifted Jason off the bench with one arm, thrusting a few last times and released with a loud cry. His hips stuttered a few times, as he filled Jason with seed. His body relaxed slowly, and he set Jason down gently on the bench, panting on top of him.

Jason shook when he was rested back on the bench, breath shuddering in and out in huge gasps. He forced his hands open, resting them over his head and trying to release his legs from around Clark's back.

As Clark's body calmed, his brain cleared, and he suddenly took a deep, rattling breath of shock. "Oh God," he whispered. "Jason, are you all right?" His first thought was for his coach and friend, whose body he explored frantically with his hands.

Chuckling, Jason brought his arms up to curl around Clark's shoulders. He stroked and soothed Clark. "God, Clark. I'm so much more than okay."

Clark breathed out a long, drawn out sigh of relief. He rested his head on Jason's shoulder for a moment, before he realized what he was doing and nearly fell off the bench trying to get off him. "I'm sorry," he babbled. "So sorry, Jason."

Jason was too tired, too wrung out to deal with Clark's sudden reticence, but he knew that if he didn't set Clark straight, the whole night was going to go up in flames. Groaning when he pushed himself to sit up, Jason held out a hand. "Clark, come here, please?"

Clark perched on the bench beside Jason. He felt a connection to Jason, something strange and strong, which he did not recognize. He hung his head a little, ashamed of the way he had used his powers to manhandle Jason, use his body. And oh god, he had shown his powers, let someone else in on his secrets.

The utter dejection in Clark's body saddened Jason.  They'd just shared an amazing half hour, and Jason didn't want Clark walking away from it feeling bad.  Not about any of it.  "Clark, what are you sorry for?  I'm not sorry, not in the least.  I enjoyed every last thing you did to me... in fact, I'd like to do it again"

Clark blinked in surprise and lifted his head to gape at Jason.  "But I- I was so rough!" he said and then winced when his voice came out a loud on the last word.  "I don't even know what came over me.  You were just so... there and then I just-" 

"Clark, it wasn't anything I didn't ask you to do to me.  I wanted you to be that rough."  Jason smiled reassuringly, his gaze open when it met Clark's.  He wanted Clark to realize that he was being truthful, to know and see that Jason meant what he said.  "I'd been thinking about just that before you came in to the shower room."

Clark reached out for Jason's face, wanting to trace his smile and cup his cheek.  And then he froze, not really understanding where that urge was coming from.  It felt vastly different from his lustful haze of before, yet equally powerful.  "You had?"

Jason nodded and reached out to take Clark's hand, tugging it closer in permission.  "Yes, Clark.  I'd been thinking about wanting to do that, about going to find someone and you came in."

Dropping his hand, Clark lowered his eyes a little, saddened by the fact that he had just been a random body chosen in the moment.  Still, he was glad he hadn't hurt Jason or frightened him.  He glanced down at his nude body and felt himself blush all over.  "I guess, uh, we should dress?"

"Hey." Jason reached out and lifted Clark's chin.  "What's wrong?"  The blush creeping over his body was such a change from the guy who held Jason up and down and fucked him like crazy.

Clark went for a half-truth.  "I can't believe I did that," he said. "It's so out of character for me."  He smiled a little at Jason.  "I guess you're just irresistible... Coach."

"You're pretty damn irresistible yourself, Clark."  Jason smiled and took a chance.  He curled his hand around Clark's neck, thumb sweeping the strong jaw, before he pulled him back in for a kiss.

The instant Jason's mouth pressed on his, Clark's mind buzzed, "Minemineminemine," and he kissed back passionately, licking at his mouth until their tongues tangled.  His body felt energized again, excited by the contact and connection.  He reached out and pulled Jason closer, until the older man nearly straddled his lap. 

Jason kissed Clark until it was breathe or pass out and finally wrenched his mouth from Clark's, panting harshly.  "God, you can kiss, Clark."  He looked at their position, chuckled hoarsely and then moved so that he sat on Clark's lap.  "So much better than my imagination."  Jason barely murmured the words before delving in for another kiss.

Clark smiled and kissed back, claiming the back of Jason's head with one hand and his ass with the other.  He felt himself harden again, the driving force to claim his mate spurring him on.  His hips twitched up into Jason, grinding them together.

Groaning, Jason rocked against Clark's body.  He tightened his grip around Clark's neck and hung on tight while he mentally prepared himself for another hot and heavy ride. 

"Do you have anything to ease the way?" Clark asked.  "Or do you just want a little bit of spit again?"  He grinned, the shyness gone, and replaced by the hungry man from before.  He squeezed Jason's ass and then smacked it once.

"Oh fuck," Jason tipped his head back on a moan, before lifting it to stare at Clark.  "Spit's fine," he finally breathed out, knowing it would be hard to take, but so worth it in the end.  Jason pressed forward again, rocking his hips into Clark's for some much wanted friction.

"Mine this time," Clark said and sucked on two fingers until they dripped.  He reached under Jason and pushed them right inside, slow and firm.  "So tight around me.  So perfect."

Jason arched his back and shoved his body down on Clark's fingers.  "God, Clark.  You feel so good, so   
strong."  He clutched at Clark's shoulders and dug in.

"I am strong," Clark said.  "Hadn't you noticed?"  He pushed even deeper inside, torturing Jason's sweet spot with both fingers.  "Want you to ride me, Jason."

"You're stronger than I thought, Clark."  Jason grunted at the repeated pressure on his prostate, riding Clark's fingers.  "Fuck, yeah... god, wanna ride you.  Bench isn't wide enough."

"Your desk?" Clark asked with a wicked grin.  He stood, lifting Jason with him and ambled toward his office.  "Always wanted to do something like this."

Jason wrapped arms and legs around Clark with a laugh.  No small man in his own right, not many men had ever been able to lift him and hold him- forget carrying him around.  "Just make sure to lock the door behind you."

Clark laughed and kissed Jason again, sliding his fingers in and out even as he moved through the locker room and into the office.  Shutting and locking the office door, he moved Jason to the desk and then laid him over it.  He loomed over him, fingers still working, and began to press sucking kisses all over his upper body.

Leaning back on the surface of the desk, Jason rocked his hips into Clark's fingers.  He could feel himself loosening up, almost enough to take Clark inside him again.  "C'mon, Clark.  Wanna feel you, please."  
Clark bit down on Jason's right nipple and then suckled it better.  He removed his fingers and urged Jason off the desk.  "Have to switch places then."

"Right, yeah."  Jason slid off the desk and waited until Clark spread the length of his body across it.  "So fucking hot like that, Clark.  God, I've dreamt of this."  He pushed Clark all the way back when he crawled on the desk, legs straddling Clark's thighs.

Clark grabbed Jason's hips and lifted him up a little, holding him there.  "Us?  Or just spreading some hot guy across your desk and riding him until you collapsed?"

"You, us."  Jason smiled at Clark, shrugged slightly and then scooted far enough forward that he could angle himself over Clark's cock.  While Clark held him up, Jason reached down and stroked Clark, before lining himself up and pushing inexorably down, down until his ass rested on Clark's hips.

"God, Jason," Clark gritted, unable to believe Jason had done that without any further preparation.  He stroked Jason's sides and hips.  "Are you all right?"

Jason panted softly, the stretch and burn a bit more than he'd expected, but not too much to handle.  Rolling his hips slightly, Jason nodded and said, "Yeah, Clark.  I'm good, so good."  He leaned forward and rubbed his hands over Clark's chest, whimpering slightly at the change in position.

Clark helped Jason move, easing some of the strain on his muscles.  He rubbed Jason's flanks, sides and ass, urging him on with his hands.  "You look good," he purred.  "Like you were made for my cock."

"Yeah?"  Jason used Clark's help to start an immediate, pounding rhythm.  He loved that Clark could hold and fuck him so hard.  Gasping, Jason leaned forward and closed his eyes while he rocked.

Clark pushed up hard and pulled Jason down into each thrust.  The desk inched along the floor as they banged together, scraping the ugly concrete.  "Can't believe you dreamed of this," he gasped on a particularly hard thrust.  He watched Jason's face hungrily, drinking in the sight of him.  "Mine now."

Jason nodded, grinning down at Clark and meeting each and every thrust with one of his own.  "God yeah, watching you work out on the field, thought of you over me, fucking into me when you did your push-ups.  Or, crouching over you, just like this, while you did your sit ups."

Clark purred a little at the images and said, "Now, I want you on your stomach, me pounding into you from above."  He moved a hand to Jason's cock and stroked up and down.  "Next time."

Jason groaned, leaning in to kiss Clark, dirty and hard.  He rolled his hips, body coming off Clark's before dropping back down in a driving rhythm.  It was punishing and pleasurable all wrapped in one, and Jason thrilled that Clark could not only take it, but dish it up so damn good.

Clark paused stroking long enough to suck the taste of Jason's pre-come from his fingers.  His other hand kept moving Jason up and down, effortless and smooth.  "Taste so good, Jason.  Want to suck you dry."

"Next time," Jason groaned, echoing Clark's words.  He smirked and then pushed up to ride Clark a bit easier.  Bracing his left hand on Clark's chest, Jason curled his right hand around his cock and stroked himself to match their rhythm.

Clark smacked away Jason's hand and wrapped his own around Jason's cock, stroking slow and steady. "I'll do that." He began to thrust up harder and faster, so the desk bounced under them.

Jason whined when Clark slapped his hand away. He reached out and planted his hands on either side of Clark's head, raising his hips up and slamming them back down to meet each thrust. "So good, Clark. God."

"Show me how good," Clark ordered, voice rough. "Paint me with your come, Jason."

"Oh fuck," Jason held on as long as he could, but the twin pleasures of Clark's cock and fist were too much. He came hard, his come shooting up Clark's chest as Clark had ordered.

Clark thrust several more times, determined to last longer than Jason, and then came with a deep cry of satisfaction. He gripped the side of the desk, to prevent crushing Jason's hips, and took out pieces of the wood.

Jason collapsed forward on top of Clark's chest, a harsh whooshing of his breath when he landed and settled against Clark. Coming twice in under an hour wrung Jason out.

Clark rubbed over Jason's back, slow and sure. He shut his eyes and felt like drifting off to sleep with Jason in his arms. After a moment, he groaned and forced them open again. "I wish I could sleep with you this way."

"Hmmm, that'd be nice, Clark." Jason sighed and nuzzled into Clark, tracing his lips down to the hollow of Clark's throat. He rubbed his nose under Clark's chin and stroked one hand down Clark's arm.

Clark turned and pressed a kiss to the top of Jason's head. "I- thank you for being my first..."

"Your first?" Jason blinked, fast and shocked, lifting his head to stare at Clark with astonishment. "Clark?"

Clark smiled at Jason, pleased and embarrassed. "Yeah. I didn't ever think this was the way I'd lose my virginity. But I'm not complaining, if you're not."

Jason chuckled and pressed a kiss to Clark's lips. "God, if I 'd known, I'd have done this differently. But, I'm definitely not complaining, Clark." He stroked the side of Clark's face.

"What would you have done differently?" Clark asked, tangling a hand in Jason's short hair and resting the other on his back. He felt completely content and whole, as if this were the answer to everything he had ever searched for.

"Taken it a bit slower, more gently." Jason yawned and burrowed into Clark's embrace.

"So, uh- what do we do now?" Clark asked, really hoping Jason wanted much more than just this dirty locker room tussle.

Brushing a kiss over Clark's chest, Jason sighed. "What do you want to do now? It's your call because anything I ask for could be considered abusing my position as your coach."

"But I want to know what you want," Clark said, eyes wide and sincere. "I want to know if this was just a pleasant mistake or if you see something more coming from it."

Jason smiled gently at Clark. "I want you, Clark. I've watched you for a long time, but couldn't and wouldn't have said anything. What do you want?"

"I would like to have a relationship," Clark said with a deeper blush. "Date." He caressed Jason's back and ass, spreading his hand over the perfect globes. "You've been my friend, too."

"I tried to be your friend, wanted to be your friend." Jason lifted his head and pressed gentle kisses down the side of Clark's face. "I'm glad you consider me one. We'll have to keep it quiet until you graduate, Clark. You understand that, right?"

"I want to tell my parents... do you mind that?" Clark looked at Jason with a hopeful expression. "Can we date? Even quietly?"

"We can date, Clark, of course." Jason kissed him, but pulled back before it could get too heated. "Do you think it's wise to tell your parents, though? I mean, you're still a student."

"I don't want to hide this from them," Clark said softly. He paused for a long moment, still stroking Jason's skin. "Just like I don't want to hide anything from you."

Jason nodded and kissed Clark softly. "If you think that's best, if you think they will understand, then we should tell them together."

Clark kissed Jason gently and cupped the back of his head. "We should get dressed. I have a lot to tell you tomorrow, but I need to get home now. My parents are expecting me."

"A quick shower, Clark. You need to get cleaned up before you go home. Telling your parents about us isn't something that should happen because you didn't get cleaned up." Jason pushed himself up and over Clark and then slid himself off the desk, holding a hand out to help Clark up.

Clark took Jason's hand and pulled him easily back into a deep kiss. He slid off the desk to stand above him, still kissing him. "I don't want to let you go."

Jason chuckled once he pulled back from the kiss. "Unfortunately, you're going to have to. At least until after lunch tomorrow. I'm just glad that it's the weekend."

"I need to talk to you tomorrow before we really become boyfriends," Clark said. "There's stuff I need to tell you."

"Okay, Clark. Now let's go get cleaned up and get you on your way home. Don't want your folks coming down to kill me tonight." Jason twined their hands together and tugged Clark to the door, unlocking it and looking out in the hallway to be certain they were alone.

Clark tilted his head and heard nobody in the hallways. "We're probably safe, Jason. It's pretty late."

"Yeah, better safe than fired and run out of town." Jason tugged Clark in for a quick kiss and then sauntered out of the office with Clark in tow. When they make it back to the showers, he turned on the water again, letting it heat up before he backed Clark under the stream.

Clark savored the warm water, letting it wash over his skin and rinse away the evidence of their activities.  He reached for Jason and pulled him close.  "Can't believe this happened."

Jason chuckled, sliding into Clark's arms.  "Me either, Clark.  But I'm glad you came back.  Actually, why did you come back?"

"I did come back for my math book," Clark said.  He nuzzled Jason's cheek and then kissed him, slow and deep.  "I'm not freaking out anymore," he added proudly.  "Well, not much."

"Good, don't want you to freak out, Clark."  Jason murmured the words against Clark's lips before pulling back.  "Now, finish cleaning off and get home.  Don't want your parents to come looking for you and find us like this."

Clark stroked Jason's side one last time in quiet possessiveness and then stood back under the water to finish washing off.  Grabbing one of the gym towels, he dried quickly and gathered up his scattered clothing.  "I wouldn't let them find us like this," he said.

Jason smiled at Clark.  "Can't stop if they just come barging in, not that I expect your parents are much for the barging.  But you know what I mean."  He stayed under the water, rinsing off and almost going back to his original shower while Clark got ready to leave.  It was the only way he was going to be able to let Clark go.

Clark turned and watched Jason under the spray, a pout pulling at his mouth.  "Aren't you going to come out and give me a kiss goodnight?"

"Oh, alright, if you insist," Jason teased, turning off the water and stepping out.  He grabbed a towel, did a quick wipe down of his chest before wrapping it around his hips.  "You'll call me tomorrow right?" he asked, moving to Clark's side.

Clark pulled Jason into a kiss, running his hands through wet hair and spiking it into a complete mess.  When he finally released Jason, he smiled and said, "Yeah, I'll call, Jason.  I may call several times."  He blushed and chewed on Jason's lower lip.

Jason kissed Clark and then stepped back.  "I'll wait for your call... now, et out of here or we'll be here all night saying goodbye."

Clark nodded, but hesitated for a long moment, drinking in the sight of his new boyfriend, before turning and heading out.  The moment the locker room door closed, he zipped into superspeed and raced around the world three times before he wore off enough excitement to go home.  
~~~~~~~

Clark paced nervously in front of his driveway, waiting for Jason to pick him up.  His parents had been surprisingly supportive of his announcement that he was dating Jason, although his father looked ready to strangle someone with his bare hands.  Fortunately, his mother's cooler head prevailed.  What he hadn't told them was that he planned to tell Jason about his powers and past.  He had made the mistake of lying to Lex, hiding things from him, until they couldn't trust each other anymore.  He wouldn't make that mistake with Jason, even though the truth might also drive him away.

Jason felt undeniably nervous on the drive to Clark's home.  He knew that Clark had told his parents and though Clark said it was all okay, he was a bit unnerved at the thought of them knowing that he was dating their teenage son.  Scrubbing a hand over his face, Jason turned onto the long road that led to the farm, the sight of Clark on the horizon doing a little to quell his nerves.

Clark saw Jason's car approach and forced himself not to superspeed to meet it halfway.  He waved at Jason and waited for him to pull up, before sliding in the front seat.  Without hesitating, he leaned over and kissed him, long and deep.

Sinking into the kiss, it took Jason a long few minutes to remember that they were sitting out in front of the Kent house where anyone could see them.  He pulled back with a sigh of regret and reached over to take Clark's hand.  "Hey, wow.  Didn't expect that.  Where do you want to go?"

"Do you know the old Williams' place?" Clark asked with anxious eyes.  "I want to show you something.  Something you need to know before we can do this."

"Yeah, sure."  Jason wondered at Clark's serious tone, but pulled away from the farm and headed out to the Williams' farm. 

Clark put his hand on Jason's thigh and rubbed nervously, needing the grounding touch to keep from bouncing right out of the car.  He wished they could go faster, get there sooner, so Clark could explain and have things over with, one way or the other.  But God, he hoped Jason didn't freak out.

Jason knew Clark well enough to recognize the nervous energy as being out of place.  "So, why don't you start explaining what it is you need to tell or show me."

"You won't believe me.  I have to show you first.  Then you'll believe me."  Clark looked over at Jason.  "I hope you trust me, Jason."  He jittered some more, squeezing the firm flesh of Jason's leg gently.

"I trust you, Clark."  Jason patted the hand on his leg and then reached over to rest his own on Clark's thigh, fingers stroking gently.  "Just relax.  Everything's going to be fine.  You'll see."

Clark put his hand over Jason's and twined their fingers.  "I want this to work so badly, Jason.  I don't know why, but I have this feeling that what happened yesterday was supposed to happen, that we're right together."

Jason felt somewhat shocked at Clark's urgency, but he had felt something last night, too.  "I want to explore this with you, Clark.  I want to see where it takes us, and you have to believe me that everything's going to be just fine.  Your parents were the biggest hurdle for me."

"We'll see about that," Clark muttered.  He pointed to a dirt road.  "Go that way."

Shooting Clark an odd look, Jason turned where instructed, pulling his hand from Clark in order to steer the truck over the bumpy dirt road.  He could tell that nothing he was going to say would calm Clark down, so Jason kept his silence, a gentle and encouraging smile aimed at Clark every so often while he drove.

When Clark felt they were safely out of sight, he said, "Please stop here, Jason."  He waited for the truck to pull to a halt and then hopped out and walked a few steps away, gesturing Jason after him.

Jason shook his head, shut off the truck and pocketed the keys before sliding out and walking to Clark's side.  "So, what did you want to show me?"  He looked around, hand shielding his eyes and saw nothing but the usual farm land.

"Stay here, all right?"  Clark walked back to Jason's truck, took a deep breath and then lifted it over his head with one hand.  He held it there for a second and then set it gently down, before turning back to Jason, terrified of what he might see.

Blinking at Clark, Jason stared with mouth agape.  "Did you just?"  He made a motion with his hand to indicate Clark's lifting of the truck.  "Jesus."  Jason scrubbed his face and blinked, before narrowing his eyes slightly at Clark.  "What else can you do?"

Clark took a dead stalk of corn and placed it on the ground.  He narrowed his eyes, concentrated and shot just enough laser beams to set the stalk aflame.  He then raced around Jason three times in a blur of motion and came to a halt by the truck again.  "I can also see through things.  I'm pretty much indestructible.  And sometimes, I can fly." 

Jason was stunned by Clark's display.  He stared at Clark for a moment and then burst into laughter.  Finally stopping, he wiped the tears from the corners of his eyes and shook his head at Clark.  "You certainly are never going to be boring, are you?" 

Clark blinked, both surprised and a little hurt by Jason's response.  Still, it was better than terror, so he cautiously approached and reached out for Jason.  He paused a step away, not touching without permission.  "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine."  Jason reached out and pulled Clark into his arms.  "I have no idea what I thought you were going to show me, but I'd never have imagined that."  He pulled Clark in close and kissed him thoroughly.

Clark kissed back and hugged Jason close.  "Don't you have any questions?" he asked.  "Aren't you afraid?  Curious?"  He rested his face in Jason's hair, afraid of what he might say.

"I have a whole host of questions, but you looked so worried that I figured kissing you was more important."  Jason pulled back to smile at Clark and then tipped his head for another kiss, pressing his body into Clark's and holding him close.

Blazing need suddenly ignited in Clark, and he lifted Jason off the ground and carried him toward the truck.  Opening the back and depositing him in the bed, he climbed up after and straddled Jason, looming like a predator.  He pressed him down with more kisses, hands working the button and fly of Jason's jeans. 

"Fuck," Jason scrambled himself back onto the truck while Clark climbed up and over him.  With Clark working on his jeans, Jason went about divesting himself of his shirt, before reaching for the hem of Clark's and tugging it up his body. 

Clark tugged off Jason's jeans and then threw his own shirt over the side of the truck.  With Jason now mostly naked beneath him, Clark began to kiss and suck on Jason's chest, nipples and neck.  He bit down again on his mark of claim and made it fresh and bright.

"Clothes off, Clark.  Want you naked."  Jason arched his back when Clark sucked at the bruise.  
Clark ripped off his jeans in a couple of frantic motions that managed to leave them mostly intact and then added his boxers and Jason's briefs to the discard pile.  He rutted against his boyfriend, still exploring his upper body with an avid mouth.

Jason clung to Clark, his response primal in a way he'd never felt before.  Planting his feet on the bed of the truck, Jason thrust himself up against Clark, matching his rhythm so their cocks were gliding against each other and rubbing hard over taut skin.

Clark let them rub for a few more moments, hands and mouth busy with Jason's skin.  Then he captured Jason's lips until he sucked all the air out of his lungs.  Breaking their kiss, he neatly flipped Jason on his stomach and rested his weight along his back and ass.

Bracing himself when Clark flipped him over, Jason cried out softly.  The metal of the truck wasn't meant to come into contact with bare skin, and it was a bit hot on his cock.  He moaned as soon as Clark settled over him and pressed him into the hardness.  "God, Clark.  Want you, need you."

Clark reached around and took Jason's cock in one hand, stroking the length hard and fast, wanting Jason to fall apart beneath him.  "Promised I'd have you on your stomach next time," he rumbled, biting at the vulnerable neck.

Jason dropped his head forward on a huff of laughter.  "You sure did."  He shook slightly, bracing himself as best he could.  "C'mon, Clark.  Need you."

Clark lifted himself up with one hand and sucked on the fingers of the other until the glistened.  He gave no warning, but pushed two straight inside Jason and then stretched them out.  "How much do you need this, Jason?"

"Need it so fucking much, Clark.  Wanna feel you inside me, please."  Jason groaned, dropped his head to his arms and arched his back to thrust against Clark's fingers.

"Don't touch yourself, Jason," Clark ordered, fingers deep inside Jason and twisting over his prostate.  "Want your cock hard and dripping all over the back of your truck."

"Fuck yeah, Clark.  More, please.  Want your cock."  His ass was still sore from the night before, but somehow, with Clark touching him, those feelings slipped away, and all Jason could think was more, more, more.

Clark grabbed Jason's ass with both hands, removing his fingers, and lifted it higher in the air.  He shifted to straddle behind Jason and then lowered his head, spreading his ass wide.  With a bold tongue, he plunged in and around the red hole, delving deep inside.

"Oh fuck," Jason shuddered, entire body tensing up and then releasing the energy on a wave of sheer desire.  He opened to Clark's tongue, body begging for him to continue, to slide inside and open him wide.  It'd been such a long, long time since anyone had rimmed him.

Clark rubbed his hand over Jason's ass and slid his tongue in and out fast and deep. He lifted Jason even higher to work him. Pulling his head back, Clark nipped at each cheek and then plunged even deeper.

"Oh fuck, fuck, fuck." Jason scrabbled at the truck bed, trying to find something to hold on to while Clark teased him. He couldn't even stroke himself off because Clark told him not to and everything inside of Jason wanted to obey his request.

Clark set Jason back down gently, pulled his head away from Jason's ass and moved up his body. He slid between his cheeks and pushed in slowly, working inside deep and steady. He ducked his head to bite and kiss at Jason's right ear and cheek.

Jason keened when Clark pushed into him. He braced himself and pushed back against Clarks hips, groaning when he felt them fit snugly together. "So good, Clark. God, love the way you fill me."

"Fit in you so good, Jason," Clark said, thrusting in and out slowly. He kept Jason from banging into the hard truck with one strong hand, which kept him effortlessly above the hard surface.

"So snug and full and hot." Jason did his best to roll his body against Clark's, though he had little control with the way that Clark could just move him as he wanted. "Want you to come inside me, Clark.... please."

"I will, Jason." Clark reached around and took Jason's cock in his hand, stroking and manipulating with ease. "You're so perfect and gorgeous. Make me feel so good."

Jason shuddered when Clark's fist curled around him. He cried out, body jerking against all of the sensations. "Need to come, Clark. Please... god, need it so bad."  
   
"Take it easy, Jason," Clark purred.  "I'll get you there.  Make it so good for you.  Make you never want anything else.  Anyone else."  He  thrust deeper, forcing Jason's body to open even more to him, but making sure never to harm his mate.

His orgasm was just out of his reach, Jason's body completely at Clark's command.  In almost any other situation, he'd be furious with whomever was playing with him, but not Clark.  Jason knew that Clark could do anything and everything to him and all he would do would be beg for more.  "Please," he groaned.

Clark pressed a soothing kiss behind his ear and then took up a more demanding rhythm, stroking Jason in time.  "Come on then, Jason.  Finish for me."  He felt his own balls draw up toward his body, preparing for that final release.

"Yes, Clark... god, yes!"  Jason's body writhed in rhythm with Clark's, the combination of strokes sending him over the edge.  He came hard, shooting over Clark's hand and onto the bed of his truck.  His arms gave out, bending at the elbow, and Jason dropped his forehead onto one while Clark continued to fuck in and out of him.

Clark maneuvered so he sunk an inch more into Jason, bracing his arms on either side of his body and plunging in and out.  He twisted Jason's head a little to kiss and suck at his mouth and tongue.  After several more moments of merciless pounding, he came with a cry that made the truck shudder, body jerking through waves of pleasure.  Of final claim.

Jason returned Clark's kisses before pulling his head away with a soft cry at the way Clark slammed into him the final time.  He could feel the truck shudder and move, was shocked that his body didn't feel more hurt by the strength of Clark's thrusts.  When Clark finally came to a rest, Jason slumped down, uncaring of the uneven metal truck bed beneath him.

Clark gently pulled out, rolled on his back and pulled Jason to lie on top, since the hard, bumpy truck bottom did not bother him.  He moved Jason until they pressed belly to belly, stroking his back with his right hand.  His left hand moved to probe gently at Jason's hole, checking for damage from the forceful claiming.  "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, will probably be a bit sore for a few days, but nothing's damaged."  Jason wriggled over Clark, settling in to relax even though Clark had expended most of the energy.  It felt good, right to be curled over Clark and surrounded by his body.  That was a feeling that Jason would have to pull out and examine at another time.

Clark relaxed quietly for a few moments, reveling in Jason's closeness, before his brain kicked in and started yelling at him.  He blew out a slow breath and asked, "Do you even know what just happened?"  He blushed a little and said, "I mean, I know what just happened, obviously, but how it happened.  We just suddenly... went at it."

Jason chuckled.  "Yeah, we did, didn't we?  Kinda like last night, too."  Jason yawned, nodded and snuggled in closer, not at all worried.

Clark frowned a little more, but decided if Jason wasn't going to worry, he wasn't.  He rested his left hand over Jason's ass protectively.  "I really do want to do more than have sex with you.  Not that I can complain about the sex."

Jason's chuckle turned into a full-on belly laugh.  "A date would be nice, yes.  Show your parents that we really do want to be together and not just fuck each other senseless... they generally frown on that."

Clark blushed a little more, but met Jason's smile with one of his own.  "Yeah, they really would."  He laughed a little, too, holding Jason closer.  "Want to see a movie tomorrow night?  There's some good stuff playing."

"Sounds perfect.  We can sit in the back, play footsie and hold hands in the popcorn."  Jason chuckled, winking at Clark and then settled in against his chest.  "Can I sleep now?" he asked softly, words slurring already.

"You probably should," Clark said with a rueful chuckle.  "I have a feeling I'm going to want to do that again when you wake up."

Jason rumbled his agreement to Clark, head getting heavier on Clark's chest and entire body finally falling limp into a deep, exhausted sleep.   
~~~~~~~

It was a Friday afternoon, and Jason sat in the PE office, body vibrating with need.  It'd been happening more and more since football season had ended, and he couldn't figure out why.  Nothing about his job or relationship with Clark had changed and yet, every day when the end of school came, Jason started to climb   
the walls with need and an edginess he'd never felt before. 

Clark tried not to snap at Chloe as she kept chattering on about some new story she planned to write.  He couldn't understand why he felt so irritable and out of sorts, but he did know he needed to see Jason, right now.  Finally extricating himself without burning a hole through Chloe's head, he practically raced to their meeting place, actually superspeeding when he was sure nobody could see.  He did not pause when Jason came into view, but swept right into him for a long, drugging kiss.

Jason wrapped himself around Clark, kissing back with as much intensity and feeling as Clark.  He moaned at their reaction to each other. If he'd known they were alone, Jason would have stripped right out of his clothes so Clark could fuck him on his desk again.  He needed and the depth of that need forced him to pull away from Clark finally.  "God," he breathed.  "What's going on, Clark?  I can't concentrate, am crawling in my own skin, but as soon as you get here, everything's fine."

"I don't know," Clark admitted, twitching to step forward and claim Jason again.  He fought the need and struggled to keep hold of his faculties.  "But I feel the same way.  Anytime we've been apart for very long, I start getting all crazy with need to have you close."

"We have to figure out what's doing this, Clark.  Especially with school still going, and us not seeing each other every day like during football season."  Jason blinked.  "We didn't feel like this when we saw each other everyday.  What is going on?"

Clark hung his head and said softly, "It might be the alien thing.  I mean, we never used protection..."  He swallowed hard and lifted his eyes a little.  "I don't honestly know how that might affect us."

Jason blinked.  "Alien thing?"  He stared at Clark and then blinked at him again.  "Seriously, Clark?"

"I showed you," Clark said desperately.  "I guess I just never really explained it very well."  He clenched and unclenched his fists.  "I'm from another planet.  My parents sent me here as a baby, during a meteor storm.  The Kents adopted me..."  He trailed off miserably.

Staring at Clark, Jason simply blinked at him and then grinned.  "Guess I should have realized there was more to it than just the things you showed, but none of that mattered with you so close to me."  He shrugged and then stepped closer to Clark, his body relaxing a tiny bit more.  "It's kinda trippy.  What do you think this whole need is all about?"

"I could try asking.  Sometimes my ship talks to me about things..."  Clark blushed, knowing how weird and stupid that sounded.  "This is kinda important, so there may be information about, uh, mating."

Jason blinked and then nodded.  "Yeah, it's worth asking, right?  I mean, we need to figure this out because we can't be near each other all of the time."  Reaching out, Jason grabbed Clark's hand and then sighed, pulling him closer so that they could touch lightly and keep the need at bay.

Clark took Jason's hand and pulled him into a kiss, unable to help himself.  "God, I want to throw you down and fuck until we both pass out.  I don't even know if I can pass out."  He made a little whimpering noise and chewed on Jason's ears and neck.

"We have to go home before you can do that, Clark."  The thought that Clark could fuck Jason into passing out and not be affected in the same way sent a thrill chasing down his spine.  "There's too many people still in the school to take a chance."  Jason tipped his head to the side, fisting one hand in Clark's hair and holding his mouth against Jason's throat.

Clark bit down on the permanent bruise he kept on Jason's neck, instinct overriding sense and caution again.  He heard and understood Jason's words, but the need to claim his mate began to override everything else.  "Can I carry you out of here?" he asked.  "Somewhere safe?"

Jason shook his head.  "People will see, Clark.  We can't afford for anyone to see." 

Clark chuckled and shook his head.  "Nobody can see me when I superspeed, Jason."  He rubbed his forehead in the crook of Jason's neck.  "I promise I won't hurt you."

"Yeah, okay.  Go ahead."  Jason knew would accept any consequences that would come from people seeing Clark carry him.

Clark scooped Jason, kissed him again and took off.  A second later, he was laying Jason on the couch in his barn loft haven.  Clark laid over him and kissed him fervently, already yanking at his clothes.

Jason blinked at their surroundings and then put it all out of his mind to sink into Clark's kisses.  He helped, as best he could, to divest them both of all of their clothing, pieces of it flying all around the couch.  "God, Clark.  Fuck, that's hot."  Rutting against Clark, Jensen pulled him in closer and closer.

"Was it?" Clark asked, mind already befuddled and full of nothing but Jason's scent and feel and appearance.  "Have to do it more often."  He sank to his knees, took Jason's cock in one hand and sucked it right down his throat.

Arching off the couch, Jason lost all thread of possible conversation.  One hand reached down and tangled in Clark's hair, while the other gripped the back of the couch and yanked.  He was instantly lost to the swirling sensations of heat, sex, mate.

Clark sucked like his life depended on it, needing Jason to suffuse his senses.  He performed as if he was a pro, though he had never tried a blowjob before Jason, because he did not have human limitations.  He sucked Jason all the way down and could have taken much more, then moved his head at near superspeed to cover every inch and absorb everything.

Jason had no hopes of holding out against Clark's skill and enthusiasm.  Within five minutes, he was coming hard, back arched sharply and what felt like his entire body draining out of his cock and into Clark.

Clark swallowed a few times, released Jason and then licked his lips a few times contentedly.  The buzzing beneath his skin muted to something much more manageable.  He surveyed his delectable mate, sprawled nude and sated on the couch, and reared up to kiss his stomach, chest, nipples, neck and then mouth.  "Like that?" 

Incapable of speech, Jason simply nodded at Clark, hand relaxing from a tight grip on Clark's hair to sliding through the silky strands.  He stroked gently and slowly, forcing his eyes open with a smile on his lips.

Clark chuckled and removed his own clothing carefully.  He pulled something out of a pocket.  "Thought some lube might not go awry this time," he said.  Slicking up his fingers, he pushed two inside and began prepping Jason.

Jason groaned, body accepting Clark's fingers with ease.  He spread his legs, pulling one back to open himself even wider.  "God, Clark."  Jason vibrated with the tease of only having Clark's fingers inside him.

Clark wasted no more time, but slicked himself up and pushed right inside Jason to the hilt.  He loved how easily Jason's body accepted the intrusion of his cock, how much it welcomed him inside.  For once, he did not take up a rough fucking right away, but lingered to savor the sensation.

"Oh god," Jason curled his body around Clark's, hips meeting the measured rhythm with pleasure and eagerness.  He pulled Clark down for a slow, dirty kiss that let his boyfriend know just how much he was enjoying what Clark was doing to him.

Clark kissed Jason's lips swollen and then pulled back to let him breathe.  He locked his blue eyes to Jason's green and watched how his mate reacted to each thrust.  His hips moved smooth and easy, the rhythm unfaltering.

Jason kept his gaze fixed on Clark, every emotion he felt swirling in their depths.  He arched his back to change the angle of penetration, crying out hoarsely when Clark hit his prostate over and over again.

Clark reached between them to coax Jason along and catch him up.  He kept thrusting slow and easy, working himself toward orgasm without rush.  "So gorgeous, Jason.  So perfect for me." 

"Feels so good, Clark."  Jason slurred the words while writhing beneath Clark's body.  He tangled a fist in Clark's hair and tugged him back in for a heated kiss. 

Clark laughed into the kiss, feeling strongly tied to the man beneath him.  He picked up his pace at last, urging Jason along with him for a second orgasm.  "I always want you to feel good, Jason." 

"You always make me feel good."  Jason stroked one hand down Clark's side, reaching around to grip his ass and use the leverage to lift his hips into his boyfriend's.  "So fucking good." 

"Want you with me, Jason," Clark said, hitching even harder into Jason.  "With me all the way." 

Jason nodded, closing his eyes with a sweep of lashes.  He tipped his head back, bared his throat and pulled   
Clark into his body with every stroke.  

Clark turned his attention to the mark on Jason's neck, worrying at it with his teeth.  When he felt his release near, he sped up his hand on Jason's cock, thrust so hard the couch skidded along the floor and bit down until he nearly split the skin. 

The bite sent Jason flying over the edge, come shooting between them while he cried out in pleasure.  He dug his hands into Clark's ass and pulled him in harder and harder to ride that edge of his orgasm. 

Clark could not wait another moment and followed after Jason, filling him until come leaked out around his cock.  His neck buckled, and he released his mouth from Jason's throat to rest in the crook of his shoulder.  Body jerking over and over, he finally relaxed to rest on top of Jason.  "Is it just me or does that feel better every time?" he asked in a dazed voice. 

"It really does, Clark.  It gets more and more urgent, more and more demanding, but feels better, too."  Jason heaved in a few deep breaths, shuddering underneath Clark. 

Clark slowly extricated himself from inside Jason, reaching down to trail his fingers through the liquid around his hole and then licking it off.  He slid between the sofa back and Jason, cradling him close and still cleaning his fingers.  "I forget everything except you when my hands are on your skin.  I know exactly what to do, what to say, how to drive us both higher.  It's freaking me out." 

Jason huffed out a laugh.  "Why is it freaking you out, Clark?"  He wriggled into place with Clark curled around him, breathing out and closing his eyes.  After every bout of sex with Clark, Jason almost immediately passed out, although he was trying his best to stay awake. 

"Because I'm so new at this.  I shouldn't know how to do anything."  Clark sighed and kissed Jason's forehead.  "It's another one of my powers, apparently, 'know-it-all' in bed."  He dragged a blanket from the couch back to cover them, listening for his parents and detecting no sign of his mother and hearing Jon working in a distant field. 

Frowning, Jason poked at Clark's chest.  "Um, I don't think I like that.  You're not allowed to be a 'know-it-all' in bed with anyone but me." 

Clark smiled and caught the poking hand, twining fingers and pulling them over his heart.  "I don't think I could.  The thought of anyone else leaves me cold.  And if you touched anyone else-"  He shuddered, as an image of himself on red kryptonite coming to mind.  "I don't think anything good would happen." 

"Not planning on touching anyone else, Clark."  Jason squeezed Clark's fingers.  "Not ever again."  The thought of monogamy should have left Jason nervous and worried, but it felt like the most perfect thing in the world to him. 

"Jason," Clark whispered, kissing him gently.  "I'm so glad you don't mind, about my being an alien and everything.  I don't think most people would be so understanding." 

Jason chuckled.  "I don't think I had much of a choice, Clark."  He realized how that sounded and shook his head.  "Sorry, didn't mean it like that... it's just, I'm drawn to you and not freaking out about it makes sense." 

Clark frowned and said, "I'm not sure you're not right about not having a choice.  I hate thinking this is something I forced you into, even unintentionally."  He caressed Jason's face gently. 

"You didn't force me into anything, Clark.  Not even unintentionally.  I've been thinking about you for a long time now- that night was just when our fate was decided."  Jason sighed, leaning into the gentle touches.  He yawned, apologized softly and fought to stay awake.

Clark rolled more to cradle Jason and said, "I always wear you out, Jason.  We'll be safe here for awhile.  My parents aren't anywhere near, and they don't bother me up here." 

"Can you sense people, then?"  Jason yawned again, body relaxing further and further into the couch even while he tried to stay awake. 

"I can hear a pin drop from a hundred miles away, if I'm concentrating."  Clark reached down below their makeshift covers to cover Jason's ass with one hand and his back with the other.  "It's normal for me, like your hearing is normal for you." 

Another yawn and a tired nod.  "Nice.  Handy."  Jason had been reduced to single words while his brain turned itself off. 

"Or I can carry you home and let you sleep in your own bed, if you prefer," Clark said.  He rubbed Jason's back in a relaxing manner, suffused with the urge to protect and keep close. 

Jason shook his head and murmured against Clark's throat, breath warm and soft.  He was perfectly content to stay curled into his boyfriend's arms on his couch. 

Clark chuckled and rubbed his fingers through Jason's hair, keeping watch while he slept blissfully on Clark's chest.  
 ~~~~~~~~~ 

Clark beamed at Jason, as he set a large bowl of mashed potatoes down in front of him and took his seat beside him.  He rested his hand on Jason's knee and squeezed once as his parents took the seats across from them.  "Just be natural," he whispered in his ear. 

Jason swallowed around the lump in his throat, shot Clark an incredulous look and then turned to the Kents.  "Thank you for inviting me to dinner, Mr. and Mrs. Kent."  He smiled at them both, hoping the dinner would go well for Clark's sake. 

Martha returned his smile.  "You're welcome, Jason.  It'll be a nice chance to get to know the young man Clark has fallen in love with."  She placed the platter of pork chops in the center of the table and went back to the counter for the side dish of corn. 

Jonathon thunked down the plate of biscuits and growled, "We want to know everything about you.  Don't leave anything out.  Start now." 

"Dad," Clark protested, glancing at his mom for help and squeezing Jason's knee. 

Blinking at Jonathon, Jason cleared his throat.  "Where should I start, Sir?" 

Martha huffed a soft noise.  "Jonathon, don't be like that."  She smiled at Jason again and grabbed the pitcher of water before setting in her seat. 

Jonathon frowned a little and said, "Well, I would like to know how you went from Clark's coach to his boyfriend." 

Clark rubbed Jason's knee and up his leg to squeeze his thigh.  "He and I were just drawn together, dad." 

"I didn't seduce your son, Sir.  We've been friends since Clark joined the team, and one day, we just saw each other as something more than that."  Jason met Jonathon's eyes levelly, fighting the urge to hide from the hard discussion.  
   
Jonathon huffed a breath, but said, "Are you two serious?"  

"Yes, Sir, I care deeply about Clark." 

Jason nodded, smiling at both of the Kents, seriousness in his gaze so they could both see that he meant the words.  

"I'm glad," Martha said.  "Clark needs someone besides us who cares for him.  And he's been far happier since you started dating."

Jonathon scowled even more and said, "Do you know what might happen if you get discovered in Kansas?"  His glare was directed at Clark.  

"You're not going to ask us to break up because of that, are you?" Clark asked, anger in his voice.

Jason looked at Jonathon and nodded his head.  "We're both aware of what it could mean, Sir.  But, that doesn't mean that what we have isn't worth having because of some bigots out there who _might_ find out." 

Clark smiled at Jason and then turned back to his father.  "You know Jason's right about that, dad.  We deserve this chance, no matter the risks."  
   
Jonathon's expression did not lighten, but he looked back and forth between the two boys and changed the subject.  "So, Jason, what do you plan to do with your life?"

"In addition to working at the school as the assistant coach, I've gone back to college to get a degree in sports medicine so that I can be an even greater asset as a coach or trainer."  Jason directed his answer at Jonathon, but then stole a quick glance at Clark, a soft smile lighting his face.

  Martha sighed and put her hand on top of her husband's.  "Can we get to having our dinner any time soon, Jonathon?"  Not waiting for an answer, she lifted the mashed potatoes and handed them to Clark.  "Why don't you start this one around the table, Clark."

"Thanks, mom," Clark said, spooning some on his plate and then handing it to Jason.  "He'll be a great coach, dad.  I'll bet he can go pro, if he works at it."

  Jonathon cut up the ham and began to set out slices for himself and Martha, before handing it to Clark.  "You have family, Jason?"

"Yes, Sir.  My father's dead, but my mother's alive and well- though I don't see her much."  Jason took the bowl from Clark with a soft 'thank you' and a gentle stroke over his finger.  He spooned some onto his plate and held the bowl out to Martha with a smile. 

 "Thank you, Jason."  Martha said.  "Why is that you don't see your mother much?"    
   
Jason smiled at her and then took some ham from the platter and set it on the table again.  "My mother and I have agreed to disagree about how I live my life."

"She objects to your being gay?" Jonathon asked around a biscuit.

Jason nodded.  "Amongst other things, like not going into the family business or working for the Luthors.  She can't seem to accept that I am my own adult and will decide what is best for me.  Not for her or the 'family.'"

Clark squeezed Jason's knee again and helped himself to several slices of ham.  "Have to do what's best for you," he said, again looking at his father.  
   
Jonathon nodded and said, "Well, I understand your not being interested in working for the Luthors.  Our own dealings with them have always been troubled."  He glanced over at Martha.

"That's putting it mildly."  Martha smiled and passed the bread to Jason before taking some corn and passing that to Jonathon.  

"It's in my experience that working for them rarely ends well for those involved."  Jason shrugged and then smiled at Clark again before passing him the rolls.

On solid footing with Jason for the first time, Jonathon's facial expression softened a little.  "My son has never been in a relationship before, so I hope you take that into account before you consider anything... physical."  
   
"Dad!"  Clark turned the color of stewed tomatoes and tried to hide by stuffing his mouth full of ham.

Jason chuckled at Clark's reaction and then turned back to Jonathon.  "I would never do anything at all that Clark wasn't ready for.  He means too much to me to treat him casually."    

Martha stared at the two boys and sat back with a slight hum.  She knew her son well and that level embarrassment could only come from him being caught at something he didn't want her to know about.  Which meant they'd already been physical.

Clark caught his mom's eyes and blushed even more.  "I didn't bring Jason so you could embarrass me to death in front of him or interrogate him so much he doesn't want to be with me anymore," he said, trying to make his voice firm.  
   
"We're your parents, Clark," Jonathon said.  "We need to make sure you're both on the same page and acting responsibly."  He turned back to Jason.  "Being a coach to youngsters means setting a good example.  I imagine you plan to keep your relationship out of the spotlight until after Clark graduates.  I appreciate your coming to tell us, though." 

"Yes, Sir.  Clark and I both agree on the need for discretion.  In fact, I'd prefer the relationship not become known until the Fall term."  Jason looked Jonathon full in the eyes.  "It will give any rumors of something inappropriate starting before graduation less weight if it seems as though a whole summer has passed.  And if Clark and I are students at the same school, then it would only be natural that we spent time together."

"The same school?" Jonathon said, eyes widening and glancing back at his son.  
   
Clark lifted his chin and nodded a few times.  "I've been thinking it over, and I want to go to Met U.  Their journalism course is one of the best in the country.  And I want to be with Jason." 

Jason groaned internally at Clark's last comment, though he knew that Jonathon would have been smart enough to realize anyway.  A deep breath, and he presented both parents with a bland smile, his hand reaching out to take Clark's.  "We want to be together.  If Clark choses Met U, I'd be thrilled.  But I'd also be willing to transfer out if he wants to go somewhere else."

  Martha sighed happily and reached out for Jonathon's hand.  "I think the two of you in school together is a wonderful idea, boys.  It'll give you a chance to be open about your relationship and to see it grow."

Jonathon sighed less happily, but said, "I am glad the two of you seem to be willing to make such a commitment to each other, but you should both keep your options open before you decide this is true love.  You're both very young."

Clenching his jaw slightly, Jason nodded and tried to smile.  He was older than Clark, had had a few serious relationships before, but nothing compared to being with Clark.  Not even remotely.  Of course, they were still working off the assumption that something in Clark's alien DNA was partially responsible for that, but Jason was happy with him and the way things were.

Clark sensed Jason's distress and quelled the urge to snarl at his father for bothering his mate.  "I told him about who I am," he said.  
   
Jonathon's jaw dropped nearly to the table.  "You did what!?"

Martha gasped slightly, her hand covering her mouth, worry flooding her.  That was not like Clark in the slightest.  "Oh, Clark honey."

  Jason tightened his grip on Clark's hand, the connection helping to soothe them both.  "He did, and I don't care.  I love everything about Clark."

"Things have never worked for me in the past because I could never tell anyone the truth about myself.  I couldn't make that mistake with Jason.  I trust him.  He won't tell.  Please believe that."  Clark stroked the inside of Jason's wrist.  
   
Jonathon's frown had returned tenfold.  "We can't untell you about Clark, but we beg you to keep his secrets safe."

"I would die before betraying him, Sir.  Clark means more to me than I could begin to tell you."   

"Are you in love with my son?" Jonathon asked, his normal reticence to ask such a personal question reduced in the face of such an important matter.  
   
"Dad!"  Clark protested again.  "No matter the answer, I trust him, and we want to make this work."

"Yes, Sir."  Jason, again looked Jonathon straight in the eyes, the love he felt for Clark clearly evident.  "With everything I have to give him, though I'd rather have told him that first."  He looked to Clark and brought his hand up to a kiss.  "Forgive me for not saying to you first?"

Clark wanted nothing more than to grab Jason, superspeed him to the end of the world and make love to him right there.  He instead tightened his grip a little, swallowed hard and stuttered, "You do?"

Jason nodded.  "I do.  So much." 

Clark kissed Jason softly, sucking on his plump bottom lip and then sticking his tongue inside.  He pulled back to let him breathe before kissing him again.  
   
"Ahem," Jonathon said quite clearly.  "This is the dinner table."  
   
Clark broke the kiss and flushed again, wishing he could control blushes.  "Sorry.  Ijustlovehim,too."

Flushing himself, Jason looked at Jonathon.  "Excuse us then, Sir."  Standing, Jason held his hand out to Clark.  "We need a couple of moments to speak on our own."

Clark smiled at his parents and hurried out of the room with Jason.  "Do you want me to take us somewhere?"

"No, this is good enough."  Jason pulled Clark into his arms and rested his chin on Clark's shoulder.  It tipped his head back slightly, but he needed the hug.  "I'm sorry I didn't get to tell you before I said something in there.  Really, I didn't want you to hear it that way.  I do love you, Clark."

Clark held Jason tightly and said, "I wish the setting had been different, too, but I can't complain much, Jason.  We love each other."  He laughed softly.  "I can barely believe the words, but they're true."

Jason pulled back enough to brush a gentle, chaste kiss over Clark's lips.  He tilted his head to deepen it slightly, but refused to go any further knowing that Clark's parents were right inside.  "We should get back, but I just wanted to be able to say it to you, like this, with no one else watching."

Clark sighed and kept Jason close another moment longer.  "I want to pick you up and make a break for it.  Anywhere in the world, Jason, that's not my father and mother staring at us over ham."

"After dinner, okay?"  Jason smiled at him, enjoying that they really could just take off for parts unknown for a short while.  "I have to get back in there and impress your father some more."

"Yes.  Think about where you want me to take you, whenever dad or mom get to be too much, okay?"  Clark kissed Jason quickly and then released him.  "Back to face the parents?" 

Jason took Clark's hand in his, twined their fingers and led him back to the table.  With a last, sweet smile to Clark, he settled back in his seat and turned that smile on the Kents.  "Sorry about that." 

Clark sat down next to Jason and smiled at his parents.  "We hope you don't mind our running away for a moment there.  Sorry." 

Martha cut her husband off before he spoke.  "Of course we don't.  A discussion of feelings should be private.  Now dig in or everything is going to get cold." 

Clark beamed at his mother and mouthed a silent 'thank you,' before digging back in happily. 

Jonathon frowned and said, "I'm not sure I don't mind.  However, your mother is right, feelings should not be discussed at the dinner table.  Family matters, on the other hand..." 

"Sir, with all due respect, you forced me to divulge my feelings for your son to you, not to him and not in private.  He deserved to hear it from me without you listening in.  If you hadn't pushed me, we'd not have had to leave this table."  Jason knew he was treading a fine line, but his loyalty was to Clark. 

Jonathon frowned even more, but nodded a few times.  "All right, I can respect that," he said.  "I'm sorry you hadn't said it to each other before."   

Martha smiled and rubbed Jonathon's hand on the table.  "I think it's sweet that you wanted to speak with him." 

Jason nodded at Jonathon.  "Thank you, Sir.  How is the farm doing this year?" 

Jonathon sighed and said, "Well, we couldn't make it without Clark.  Since you know what he can do, you understand how much of a help he is.  Still, it's hard to make it as a small farmer these days.  We've been trying out some organic products this year, so those have helped some." 

Clark hid a grin as his father went off on a long tangent about the farm.  That was always a sure way to distract him. 

Jason reached out and stroked Clark's hand, but kept his attention on Jonathon, honestly interested in his answers.  "It will be hard for you when Clark goes off to school, then." 

Clark and Jonathon chuckled at the same time, and Clark said, "I can be here, do my chores and be back at the university in a few moments.  Seconds, if I'm really pushing.  I'd never leave my parents to fend alone." 

"I wouldn't have expected that, though I guess the thought that Clark can do all of that so quickly is something I'll have to get used to."  Jason grinned at everyone, acknowledging that it was still so new for him. 

Jonathon nodded and said, "It's still weird for us, too.  All the things Clark can do."  He glanced at Clark and said, "Have you shown him everything?" 

Clark blushed and shook his head.  "Not everything.  I still can't control the flying and sometimes the seeing through stuff is still weird." 

Jason blinked.  "Seeing through stuff?  Clark showed me a number of things, but neither of those things." 

"How can I show you seeing through things?" Clark asked.  "I guess I could have described the contents of some rooms through their walls to you, though."  He paused.  "It's not one of my interesting skills."  

"I think all of your skills are interesting."  Jason tucked into his dinner, not wanting to offend Martha, nor to miss out on dinner.  He had a feeling that he was going to need his strength as soon as Clark got them away from the farm. 

Jonathon said, "Of course, Jason, you could help out with the chores, now and then.  Be able to manage the farm, perhaps." 

"I'd like that.  I've never worked on a farm before."  Jason smiled at Jonathon and then looked at Clark. 

"Uh oh, " Clark muttered and glanced at his mother. 

Jonathon smiled slowly.  "Excellent.  We can share some quality time together, while I show you the farm." 

Jason smiled.  "Sounds good.  I can come by after school and on the weekends... between dates with Clark, of course."   

Clark scowled a little at his father and said, "Don't go give Jason a hard time while I can't be there." 

Jonathon snorted.  "With your hearing, you're always there, Clark.  I can't get away with anything." 

Clark mumbled a few dark words into his food, before clearing his plate.  "Is there dessert, mom?"  he asked to change the subject. 

Martha his a laugh behind her hand.  "Yes, Clark.  I have peach cobbler and apple crumble.  Both should be cooling by now, but still warm enough to melt the ice cream we have." 

Jason grinned at Martha.  "Wow, that's quite a dessert spread, Ma'am.  Can I help you with clean up before dessert?" 

Clark pressed a kiss to Jason's cheek.  "Kiss ass," he whispered in his ear. 

Flushing slightly, Jason turned and brushed a gentle kiss over Clark's lips.  "No, just polite.  I did grow up with manners."  He pushed himself to his feet and began to gather several plates. 

"Thank you, Jason, but you can sit here and talk with Clark.  It won't take me a moment to clear everything up."  Martha stood and grabbed several plates. 

"Nonsense, Ma'am.  It'll go much quicker with the two of us."  Jason smiled at her and loaded his arms with everything he could to get them into the kitchen. 

Jonathon and Clark watched them leave the table and stared awkwardly at each other.  Finally, Clark said,   
"How about them Royals, huh?" and Jonathon laughed.   
~~~~~~~~~~

After dinner, Clark finally separated Jason from his parents and herded him outside.  They moved away from the house and into the warm, Kansas night, until they were no longer in the light cast off through the windows.  Clark stepped so he could wrap his arms around Jason's waist and pull him close.  "So, where do you want to go?"

"I just want to be with you, Clark.  At least right now.  Another time, we can plan a whirlwind trip, something fun and crazy like explore the world, but for now, I just want to be with you."  Jason cupped Clark's face in his hand and then drew him in for a soft, gentle kiss.

Clark kissed back and lifted Jason a little to hold him closer.  He did not push beyond the gentle kissing, though his body began to thrum the way it always did when Jason got this close.  When they parted mouths, Clark whispered, "I thought that's what we meant- going somewhere to be alone with each other."

Jason chuckled, mouth seeking Clark's out again when he felt the intense desire start to course through his body.  "We need to go, Clark, or we're going to scandalize your parents. My family has a house on Belize.  If you can get us to the island, we can be alone."

"Belize," Clark breathed out, the word sounding exotic in his mouth.  He grinned and nodded, lifting Jason in his arms.  "Just direct me if I get lost."  He took off, the world blurring around them, though Clark saw it all perfectly.

Holding tight, Jason laughed with his head tipped back some.  He hadn't a clue where they were or how Clark was doing it all, but Jason knew that it didn't matter a bit.  When Clark stopped them on the edge of the island, Jason took a look around and smiled.  "The normal walk to our place is about half an hour from here.  We're at the other end."

"Want to take the normal walk?" Clark asked, still holding Jason.  He dipped his head to kiss him repeatedly, before letting him speak again.

"Depends on when we have to get back.  Don't want your parents worried or pissed about it."  Jason dragged his hands down Clark's arms and then back up to loop around his neck to wait for his answer.

"My parents are going to be in bed soon," Clark said with a laugh.  "You forget that they are just normal people who run a farm.  They have to get up early in the morning."

Jason chuckled.  "Don't they notice you missing?  Worry about where you've gone?"

"They know I'm with you right now," Clark said with a smile.  "Besides, I'm pretty much indestructible.  Why worry about someone like that?"  He kissed Jason and felt his blood begin to race and turn molten.

"Because you are their son.  I bet they worry more than you realize."  Jason kissed him back and then tangled their fingers together to lead him across the island.  "We'll walk for now and you can speed us back later."

Clark followed, looking around the island with awe.  "Your family is really rich, aren't they?"  He bumped into Jason gently.  "Why in the world do all you rich people migrate to Smallville?" 

Jason laughed.  "You'd have to ask them- they were in Smallville a few generations ago, I think.  Might've been for the space, the land."  When they reached the family home, Jason led Clark to the front door, entered the security codes and let him in.  "There's a beachside cabana out back I thought we could use."

"Use for what?" Clark asked with a sly smile for Jason.  He looked around curiously, admiring the tasteful decor, which was quite unlike the castle Lionel Luthor had built in Smallville.

"Enjoying the ocean view."  Jason grinned, pausing.  "And each other."  He tugged Clark in for a kiss and then led him to the kitchen.  "The place is always stocked, so let's grab something to drink and maybe a snack."

"You're hungry after all that food my mom made?  I mean I know I'm perpetually hungry, but you?"  Clark rubbed Jason's stomach gently, lifting his shirt to rub skin.  "You wouldn't want to develop a belly or anything."

Jason snorted.  "I was thinking for, you know, after you fuck me insensible.  I can see us both being hungry after that."  He reached out and gently tickled Clark, but pulled him into the kitchen anyway, turning to open the fridge and grab some water and soda.

"The only thing you're good for after that is snoring," Clark teased, fighting his instinctive blush.  He downed half a bottle of water, set it on the counter and pulled Jason into a kiss.

Jason returned the kiss, hands finding Clark's hips with a moan.  He pressed closer and closer, walking Clark until he hit the island counter and couldn't move any further back.  Breaking away, he took a gasping breath.  "After the snoring."  With another chuckle, Jason pressed into Clark again for a kiss.

Clark lifted Jason effortlessly, whirled around and set him on the counter.  He flipped open Jason's fly and slid his hand inside to caress warm, hard flesh.  His fingers found moisture already at the tip, and he ground into the head, spreading it around.

"Fuck," Jason groaned, leaning back on his elbows and watching Clark toy with him.  "Cabana.  More comfortable, Clark.  Fuck, god."  He trembled slightly, hips lifting to follow Clark's touches.

Clark peeled the jeans right off, careful not to rip them apart and tossed them on the ground.  Jason's boxers followed, and he fisted the whole of Jason's cock slowly, asking, "Which way to the cabana?"

"Out the back door over there." Jason tilted his head to the French doors in the dining area.  "Just across the pool area.  Fuck, Clark.  You're going to kill me."  Jason fell back onto the marble countertop, hips arching high.

Clark lifted Jason off the counter with one hand, stripped his shirt off with the other and began walking toward the cabana.  He stopped by the pool and stared into the blue water, eyes mischievous.  "I could cool you off a little bit." 

Jason tightened his grip on Clark and looked at him with a frown.  "Don't even think about it, Clark."  He glowered playfully.

Clark grinned and kissed Jason long and slow.  He continued to carry Jason toward the cabana.  "Where?"  he asked, once they got to their destination.

"Just inside.  There should be a couch, if not a bed, in there."  Jason reached out and opened the door, waiting for Clark to put him down.  He had a few quick tricks to give Clark a gorgeously romantic setting.  If he could hold out that long.

Clark stepped inside and then set Jason down, kissing him long and lavishly.  He could barely force himself to release his boyfriend, as every instinct screamed for him to claim and hold tight.  "Nice."

Jason returned Clark's kisses and then dragged himself away, panting for air.  "Have a seat.  Just need a second."  His skin was already itchy with the need to touch Clark, but Jason forced himself to turn his back and move to the far wall.  Once he raised the blinds, Jason started unlocking and opening all of the windows as fast as he could to open the entire cabana up to the sights, sounds, and feel of the ocean.

Clark removed all his clothes and then made himself comfortable on a chair, stretching out invitingly.  He watched Jason as much as the scene unfolding in front of him, and both would have taken his breath away, were he human.  "God, Jason, I don't know what to look at, you or the ocean."

"The ocean.  That's why I brought you here."  Jason turned with a smile.  "Or had you bring us here."  He finished opening up their view before moving to Clark's side and settling next to him.  "Gorgeous, isn't it.  I thought it would be a nice spot for us."

Clark pulled Jason into his lap and kissed him, running his hands all over naked flesh.  "It is a perfect place to make love," he said with a grin.  "And then bask afterwards... while you snore."

Jason laughed because it was true.  "I'm glad you like it."  He rolled into Clark's arms, body shivering at the contact with Clark's skin.  He sighed, long and low, deep from inside his soul.  Touching like this was the best way to quiet the need.

Clark reached between them to stroke Jason again, slow and steady.  He kissed his face, neck, chest and then settled for awhile to suck his right nipple.  His hand never ceased the inexorable rhythm.

Rolling his hips into Clark, Jason tipped his head back with a groan.  He rolled his body against Clark's, bracing himself as best he could, using the edge of the chaise for leverage.  "Fuck, Clark.  God, love the way you touch me."

Clark rolled and maneuvered until he was under Jason, with Jason's cock hanging right over Clark's eager mouth.  He swallowed Jason down, urging him to thrust deep and hard. 

Jason thrust into Clark's mouth, hips moving in time to the rhythmic sucking that drove him insane.  Though he lacked experience, Clark's abilities made him seem the most talented pro on the planet.  Fisting his hands in the seat, Jason braced himself over Clark and panted for breath while his body shuddered.

Clark pulled off with a slick pop and sucked on Jason's sack for a moment, loving the way it felt in his mouth.  "Come on, Jason, don't hold anything back.  Can't hurt me."  He sucked Jason's cock back in and deepthroated, swallowing around the intrusion.

There was little Jason could do in the face of Clark's enthusiasm and demands.  He arched his back, rolled his hips and fucked into Clark's throat.  Jason grabbed hold of the chair, balancing himself above Clark.    
"Fuck, gonna come, Clark.  Fucking, in your throat."

Clark thought that sounded awesome and helped drive Jason deeper inside his throat by pulling down on his hips with powerful arms.  He hummed a jaunty little song that Chloe liked to sing when she was writing stories and wondered what she would think if she could see them now.  Probably fry her eyeballs, before she wrote a story for the paper.

Helpless, Jason trembled above him, thrust his hips a few more times and then flooded Clark's mouth and throat with come.  He threw his head back, screaming out his pleasure to night air before he slumped forward, head hitting the back of the chaise with a soft thump.

Clark swallowed everything and then eased Jason off him, concerned about his head.  He gently explored the area and then, discovering nothing wrong, settled Jason in his arms and held him close.  "You taste good."

Jason snorted slightly, burrowing into Clark.  "God, you kill me, Clark.  Every time, I think it can't possibly be that good, it can't possibly get better and it does.  Every single time."  He arched against Clark's body, wanting as much contact as possible before he reached down to curl his fist around Clark's cock.  Jason stroked it slowly from base to tip.

Clark rumbled like a big, satisfied cat and said, "Are you alive enough to want more, Jason?  To want me balls deep in you?"  He thrust a little in and out of Jason's hand.

"Fuck, yes.  Please, Clark.  Now.  Want you so badly."  Jason arched against Clark, leaning up to capture his mouth in a heated kiss.

Keeping their mouths locked together, Clark lifted Jason and set him on his back.  He pushed apart Jason's legs and slotted between them, rutting against his ass and thighs. 

Jason nodded, biting his lip eagerly.  "Please, yes, Clark.  Need you."  He wasn't hard again yet, rarely ever was directly after one of Clark's amazing blow jobs, but Jason knew it wouldn't be long before he hardened.

Clark sucked on the fingers until they were sopping and then worked them inside Jason.  He always moved carefully when he prepared Jason, since he could easily force and damage unready muscle.  His fingers spread wide once they were inside and worked to loosen and dampen the channel.  "You look so fucking gorgeous, impaled on my fingers," Clark whispered in Jason's ear.  "Gonna spread you so wide and plunge in so deep."

"Fuck yeah." Jason writhed against Clark's hand, body pressing down into the intrusion.  He wanted Clark inside him, pressed deep and hard and splitting him wide open.  "Want you so badly, Clark."

"I know.  Feel the same way.  Feel it every time I get close to you."  Clark worked Jason's prostate with every downward push of fingers.  "Tell me when you're ready."

"Always ready for you, Clark."  Jason writhed on Clark's fingers, arching his back and panting harshly. 

Clark thrust his fingers in and out for a few more moments and then pulled them completely free.  He    
carefully slid in, not forcing anything, but letting gravity and his strength do the work for him.  Eyes locked with Jason's, he said when he could go no further, "There.  How are you?" 

Jason snorted softly.  "Really fucking good, Clark.  So much better than good." 

Clark gripped Jason's hips and slowly eased himself in and out.  "You're so tight around me.  Always worry I'm going to hurt you, Jason." 

"I know, Clark, but you're not.  Want you to thrust in and out of me, to feel you stretching me open, filling me so full."  Jason writhed against Clark again, eyes closing slightly on a sigh. 

Clark leaned down and kissed each of Jason's eyelids, saying, "Not until you open your eyes and watch me.  Want you focused on me the whole time." 

Jason lifted his head immediately, eyelids lifting so he could stare directly into Clark's eyes.  "Always focused solely on you, Clark.  Can't see or think of anyone but you." 

Clark braced himself on either side of Jason and slid slowly in and out of him.  He watched Jason's eyes and expression with every movement, taking his time despite the fire raging in his veins.  "I always want to be close like this, inside you, just moving.  I could stay here for days, I think." 

"I feel like we could, too.  Every second of days on end with you just deep inside me, moving and filling me, Clark."  Jason shuddered and wrapped himself tighter around Clark.  "Love the way you feel." 

"I wish we could.  But you're not quite built for that.  Still, over summer, we'll go away somewhere together and do nothing but be with each other all the time."  Clark thrust a few more times, slow, in and out. 

Jason rolled his hips into Clark's, body undulating against his boyfriend's.  "Want that, so badly, Clark.  Just us to celebrate our relationship." 

Clark kissed Jason softly and whispered, "Our connection keeps getting stronger.  Every time we do this, I feel more bonded to you than ever."  

"Yeah, I feel it too, Clark.  Every minute we spend together links us closer and closer."  Jason lifted his head and pressed another kiss to Clark's lips. 

"Do you mind?  I mean, that's it's my being an alien that's probably responsible?"  Clark could not help asking, even as he continued to thrust in and out of his lover.  

Jason shook his head.  "No, Clark, I don't mind it at all.  It's part of who you are and part of us being together." 

Clark caught Jason's mouth and kissed him slow and deep, speeding up his thrusts into Jason's body.  He reached around himself to grip Jason's cock and stroked in time with his thrusts.   

There was no way that Jason could be coherent when Clark put his mind to getting him off.  He cried out, rocking his body into both of the pleasures that Clark offered to him.  "So good, Clark," Jason groaned. 

Clark wanted to try something different, give Jason more, but his own body drove him to finish now, claim Jason just that little bit more.  His hips pumped harder, making the chaise groan under them and buck.  He wanted to drive with more of his strength, but caution won out. 

"C'mon, Clark.  Want you to come inside me, please.  Need it, need you."  Jason clung to Clark's back, thrusting and writhing and doing everything he could to get Clark to come. 

Clark shut his eyes and focused on reaching climax, getting there for both of them.  He gripped Jason's back with his free hand, still jerking him off with the other.  As his body pushed nearer and nearer to the edge, he felt like his connection to the ground severed.  He and Jason were floating together, completely unattached to anything but themselves.  His eyes snapped open and focused on Jason... and the couch six feet below them. 

Jason opened his eyes wide, clutching tightly to Clark.  "Holy fuck, Clark."  He could feel himself completely supported by Clark's strength, everything in him coiling toward his orgasm in a non-stop rush.

Normally, Clark would freak out and lose any control over his flying right now.  But with Jason still writhing on his cock and his own orgasm about to sledgehammer his nervous system, all he could do was keep thrusting and then ride out the shock when he came deep, hard and long into Jason's willing body.

Clinging to Clark, Jason tumbled into his orgasm.  Clark's hand stroking him added to the odd sensation of floating, and he threw his head back with a cry.

Clark kept hold of Jason as he trembled through his orgasm and contemplated how to get them down with a minimum of fuss.  It was hard with his body buzzing from post-orgasmic haze, and Jason pressed so near.  He kissed Jason's cheek gently and whispered, "I'm going to just roll on to my back, okay?"

Jason chuckled softly, tightening his hold on Clark as much as he could and burying his face in Clark's throat.  "Yeah," he breathed on the warm skin.

Clark took a deep breath, hoping he could keep them afloat long enough to get under Jason.  Carefully removing Jason's arms from around his back and tucking them against his chest, he started to roll, just as they started to plunge, and ended up on the bottom in time to crash back first through the chaise lounge and make a body-sized crack in the stone floor underneath.  "Are you all right?"

With wide eyes, Jason nodded and then looked around them.  "I know you keep saying you're indestructible, but are you really okay?"  Jason ran his hands over Clark's chest and then up to cup the back of his head and search for bumps or bruises.

"I broke your floor," Clark said ruefully.  "Not to mention the lounge.  Sorry."  He caught Jason's hands and kissed them both.  "I really am all right.  My back might as well be made of... something really, really hard."  He smiled and pulled himself up, taking Jason with him.

"So long as you didn't break anything that is worth something... like you."  Jason leaned down to kiss Clark.  "The rest of the stuff can be fixed or replaced, but not you."

Clark lifted Jason with him and held him close, still kissing.  "You're worth more than I ever could be," he whispered, brushing kisses over his eyelids.  "And you're more fragile, too."

Jason chuckled, but knew the fragile part was true.  At least, in relation to Clark.  "I hardly think I'm worth more than you, Clark.  We can at least agree that we have equal value."  Jason yawned, burrowing into Clark for a moment.  "There's a bed behind those doors back there."

"Ready for snoring?" Clark asked lightly and lifted Jason to carry him over to the bed.  He opened the doors, walked over to the mattress and laid Jason on top of the covers.  He followed after him, but detoured down to kiss the expanse of his abdomen and up his chest, before sucking lightly on both nipples.

"God, gonna kill me, Clark."  Jason cupped his hand around Clark's head while he toyed with Jason's body.  "So sleepy," he murmured before yawning.  Jason tried to force his eyes open, but only succeeded in part before letting them close again and trying to tug Clark up next to him.

Clark worried about how much he seemed to take from Jason every time they were together.  He pressed a last, fond kiss to each pebbled nipple, before sliding up to rest his head beside Jason's.  Resting a hand over his heart, he whispered, "Sleep for a little bit.  I'll take us home before it gets too late."

Jason turned his head into Clark's shoulder, pressed a kiss there and sighed softly.  He stroked one hand across Clark's chest and sank into the feelings of well being and peace that flooded through him once they'd mated.  
~~~~~~~

Clark jogged beside Jason, forcing himself to keep a steady, human pace. He watched the scenery as they trotted together, when he wasn't watching Jason's ass. When they passed the Johnson's driveway, their turn back point last time, and Jason showed no signs of tiring, Clark said, "These exercise regimes are really working for you, Jason. Last week, you were panting and sweating by the time we got here, and this week, you haven't slowed down at all."

"Huh, hadn't noticed, but yeah I'm not tired yet." Jason smiled at Clark and then lengthened his stride slightly. He knew that Clark could have lapped the world numerous times as they'd been running, but he loved exercising with his boyfriend. "You know, everything seems to be a bit easier, a bit better. I was practicing some throws the other day and the balls were going much further than I used to throw."

Clark frowned a little at Jason and said, "Really? How long has that been going on?" He hadn't asked the spaceship yet about his relationship with Jason, mostly because he was afraid of the answer, but now he thought it might be well past time.

Jason ran on, thinking, and shook his head. "Noticeably, just this week, like you said. But I guess some of it's been coming on for a bit." He grinned at Clark and sped up slightly again, loving the feeling of being able to move faster.

Clark paused before speeding up, worry niggling at his brain. "You're not getting as tired anymore after we have, uh- sex, are you?"

"Not really. You still wipe me out, but it's not the same brain shut-down as it used to be. I can actually stay awake longer." Jason grinned broadly at that. He was enjoying the cuddle time with Clark.

Clark fell into step with Jason and said hesitantly, "I'm not really good with like science and stuff-" which was a total lie "-but I think there's a bit of a pattern here."

Jason slowed his speed again before stopping and moving around to keep warm and limber. "Yeah?" he asked, eying Clark cautiously. Jason knew what he was getting at, but it wasn't something he really wanted to talk about.

"We've, uh- been sharing genetic material for awhile now... and I'm thinking you're not only getting acclimated to it, but it's starting to change you a little." Clark swallowed hard, studying Jason's face intently.

Blinking, Jason nodded slowly. "I was kinda wondering about that. Since we never used a condom... not once." He flushed because Jason, prior to Clark, had been fanatical about using them. "It's kind of an odd thing, isn't it?"

"Not using them? Yeah." Clark flushed, too, and dropped his head a little. "I never even thought of it that first time... it all happened so fast. And after that... I never wanted to. But- I shouldn't have taken that risk with you." He raised his eyes to Jason's, filled with regret and fear. "I'm sorry."

"Oh no, Clark. That's not what I meant." Jason tugged Clark into a tight hug, kissing his cheek. "I meant that it's kinda odd that I'm taking on minor bits of your abilities. Not the condom thing, though it is out of character for me. Doesn't mean I want to use them with you, either."

"It was an instinctive thing not to use them," Clark whispered, holding Jason close and kissing his mouth softly. "I like to think these are your abilities, just being increased at a slightly faster pace than normal." He heard a car coming and stepped back reluctantly. "Are you sure you're all right about it?"

Jason took another step back as well, stretching his legs slightly. He liked the thought that they might be his own abilities. "Yeah, Clark. I'm fine- if I wasn't, I'd have bailed out when you showed me. Promise." Grinning, Jason waved at the people in the car when it passed, knowing it might seem odd that he and Clark were out on the side of the road. "How about we run back and see what else has changed?"

Clark waved, too, jogging up and down in place to let them know they were out exercising. "See what else has changed?" he asked, mouth quirking at the corners. "Have anything in mind?"

"Something that needs a lot more privacy than the side of the road." Jason grinned, waggled his eyebrows and started jogging in place again. "Maybe the privacy of my place, in fact."

"Really," Clark said, licking his lips. He began jogging back toward town. "Do I have to let you run the whole way back? Cause, as fast as you are now, I'm still a little faster."

Jason laughed, head tipping back while they ran. "Yes, Clark. We're going to savor the anticipation during the run. Besides, it'll do me good to push myself now that I seem to be able to run faster and further."

Clark blew a wet raspberry into the air, but kept trotting alongside Jason. He tilted his head suddenly as they went by a farmhouse, said, "Excuse me," blurred out of side for a second and then reappeared beside Jason again. "Cat caught in a grate," he said.

"Wow, that was kinda weird. Don't think you've really ever just taken off on me like that before." Jason grinned and nudged Clark's shoulder. "Kinda hot that you go around rescuing things."

"She was really scared," Clark said with a puppy-dog expression. "Just a tiny little black thing who got stuck behind a grate and couldn't get out." He smiled bashfully at Jason. "I have an easily-activated hero button or something."

Jason laughed out loud at the admission. "I think that's a great quality, Clark. It's wonderful that you help when you can and a scared kitten is a good thing to help out." He reached out and touched Clark's arm while they jogged.

Clark caught Jason's hand and tangled their fingers for a few moments, letting go before anyone had a chance to see them. "Mom and dad taught me to use my powers to help people, when I can," he said. "But I've never been able to share them with anyone before you. You make everything so much better."

"I'm glad. It can't have been easy to have hidden this your whole life." Jason squeezed Clark's fingers just before they slipped from his grip, smile bright on Clark.

Clark dropped his head and shook it once. "I had a crush on Lana for the longest time," he said. "Last year, we finally had a chance to be together, but who I am got in the way. I never could trust her enough to tell her the truth, so we never developed as a couple." He lifted his head back up to look at Jason. "Happened with Lex and me, too. Course, he has more than a few secrets of his own."

"I'm sorry that it didn't work for you with either of them, but I can't say that I'm not glad that you were free to be with me when you found me in the shower." Jason smiled at Clark, his happiness and the love he felt shining out. "What made you trust me?"

"Instinct," Clark said. "I don't know what it was about that moment, but I looked at you and just knew. It's weird, cause, we'd known each other quite awhile before then... of course, you were Lana's boyfriend, which made things awkward. I don't think she's really gotten over you. Not that I blame her." He stepped in to brush against Jason gently.

Jason startled at Clark's comment. "You don't think Lana's over me?" He blinked and then shrugged. "She's the one who cut if off, so her loss and our gain." Jason took a deep breath and then stopped, body thrumming the way it did when he wanted Clark now. "Okay, I think you need to speed us to my place."

Clark laughed, rich and low, and veered right into Jason. He ushered him off the highway and into the row of corn they were passing. "I could take you here, in this cornfield."

"No, Clark. I want you in my bed. I _need_ you in my bed." Jason held tight to Clark's arms, body already arching into his lover's.

With a nod, Clark lifted Jason, kissed him and then speeded to his apartment without breaking their contact. He set him in front of the door, not wanting to break it down. "Something special about the bed?"

Jason shook his head, body trembling from the close contact even though it wasn't much more than a moment. He opened the door, fisted his hand in Clark's shirt and dragged him through the door. "No, but this isn't like most times. I _need_, Clark." Shoving Clark into the closed door, Jason crowded up on him and took his lips in a heated kiss.

Clark kissed back, deeply aroused by Jason's aggression and need. He gripped Jason's ass and massaged it through his workout pants, lifting Jason off the ground a little each time. "What do you need?" he breathed into their kiss.

"You," Jason growled when he pulled back for a breath before delving into another kiss. He fisted his hands in Clark's hair, holding him tight and ravaging his mouth. Finally, Jason pulled back, slid his hands down to Clark's forearms and tugged. "Bed now, please."

Clark pushed forward, following Jason wherever he wanted to lead. He reached down to cup his boyfriend through his track pants and worked the hard bulge he found there. "Wish you were wearing clothes I could tear to pieces."

Jason huffed out a laugh. "Another time." He pulled Clark into his room and spun them around to push Clark onto his mattress. Jason stripped out of his clothes then dropped to his knees to pull Clark's sweat pants and underwear down his legs and toss them across the room.

Clark blinked at Jason's enthusiasm, which very seldom took this form. "You are eager," he said, running his hands over Jason's side and chest. He pressed them into his hair and purred, "Going to suck me?"

"Fuck, yeah," Jason rolled his head in Clark's hands, leaned down and pressed a kiss to each of his hip bones before turning his head and flicking his tongue out to taste the pre-come at the top of Clark's cock. He groaned, closed his eyes and sucked the head into his mouth, suckling it slowly into his throat. Jason dug his hands into Clark's hips when he started to work his mouth up and down, faster and harder than usual, on Clark's cock.

Clark watched Jason with slitted eyes, until he couldn't keep them open anymore. He groaned out a litany of encouraging words, petting and stroking Jason with careful hands. He forced his own hips to be still, since there was too much danger of badly injuring Jason with an ill-timed buck or push. He liked this more aggressive style, even as he missed the strung out, badly in need of a fuck, Jason.

Jason sucked, licked, slurped and fucked his mouth on Clark for as long as he could stand it and then pulled off with a low groan. He sucked his own fingers into his mouth and after climbing up next to Clark, Jason slid two wet digits into his ass, moaning at the burn and stretch of the bare saliva coating.

Clark moved to watch Jason prepare himself, before sucking on one of his fingers and pushing it up beside Jason's. He worked in time with the other man, praising him and kissing his back. Finally, he leaned down and licked at the area, pushing his tongue in with the fingers.

When Clark slid his tongue in Jason's ass, Jason pulled his fingers out, leaned down to grab the bed and shifted his hips back toward Clark's mouth. "Yeah, fuck, so good, Clark. Wanna ride you. Want you as deep in me as possible."

Clark made a muffled noise of agreement against Jason's ass and pushed his tongue in even deeper. The super strong muscle could loosen Jason up and probe in further than a normal person's. When he pulled out, he latched his mouth on to Jason's, sharing the musky flavor, before rolling on his back.

Jason kissed Clark and then leaned down to suck him a few more times, getting Clark's cock as wet as he could with his saliva. When he couldn't wait another moment, Jason pulled off and straddled Clark's hips, reaching down to angle Clark's cock to his hole and then pressing slowly but inexorably down until he was seated firmly on Clark's hips. He panted harshly, leaning forward and arching his back with a soft cry at the shift in pressure.

Clark fought his instinct to roll over and pound into Jason. He wanted his lover to take what he wanted and needed. "You're gorgeous," he huffed out, eyes trailing over the flush on Jason's chest, the way his nipples peaked. He reached up to tweak them both.

"Oooohhhhhh," Jason moaned, pressing his chest forward into Clark's touch while lifting his hips so that Clark slid out until just the tip was still inside Jason. He took a breath and then rocked down, hard and fast, the start of a demanding rhythm. Jason tried to mimic the way that Clark would fuck him, Clark's cock striking his prostate on every stroke.

"Whoa. Can you keep up that pace?" Clark asked, a heated tease in his eyes. "Show me what you can do."

"Yeah, fuck yeah." Jason was fairly certain he could, though he'd not really noticed his increased stamina in bed up to that point. He concentrated on Clark, eyes staring into his lover's while he rose and fell, writhing on Clark's cock. "Touch me, please?" Jason begged with his eyes, hoping all the while that Clark was getting enough pleasure from this for his own orgasm.

"I don't know," Clark said, even more mischievous. "Maybe I should let you come from driving into me and nothing else." He traced his fingers over Jason's abdomen and just above his groin, through the curls of hair, but not touching his cock.

Jason shuddered, rhythm stuttering at the almost there, but not quite touching, that Clark was doing to him. He keened, hips finding their beat again and doing their best to maintain the unrelenting, driving pace. "Please, Clark. Need you... need your touch, please."

Clark could not resist the begging and would never really make Jason suffer, so he put one hand around him and stroked. He used his other hand to cup his balls and squeeze them carefully. "Like that, Jason?" he purred, watching his lover bounce up and down.

"God, yeah!" Jason maintained his pace as best he could with Clark's hand stroking him in time to match it. He cried out a few times when Clark slid his fingers over the tip right when Jason slammed his hips into Clark's. He knew he wouldn't last long at this pace, so Jason tipped his head down, staring into Clark's eyes. "Need you to come with me, Clark. So close, want to feel it."

Clark rolled Jason's sack more firmly and then removed that hand to run it through the moisture on Jason's cock. He licked that off with obscene smacking noises, smiling up at his boyfriend. "Just tell me when you're about to go. I'll be right with you."

"Now, Clark! God!" The sight and sound of Clark sucking up his pre-come made Jason come all over Clark's hands and chest. He rocked his hips up and down to the rhythm Clark maintained on his cock, entire body strung out and trembling from the pleasure. Jason barely kept himself upright, hands braced on Clark's chest.

Clark reached up to steady Jason with one hand, so the slight bucking of his hips as he pulsed deep into his willing body did not throw him off. He let his head fall back, eyes shut and mouth open in pleasure. He loved this moment, where they both gave everything of themselves to the other, and the next, where he gathered Jason close and protected him.

When Clark's arms closed around him, Jason relaxed into his embrace, his body going almost completely lax. He hummed softly, pleased satisfaction thrumming through his veins and nuzzled at Clark's throat. "Love you, Clark. So much I can't even say." Jason lifted his head and nibbled along Clark's jaw. "Always so amazing."

Clark kissed his lips gently and pulled lightly on the bottom one with his teeth. "I love you, too. I hardly believe it myself. Have never felt like this about anyone." He eased Jason off of him and rolled so they were lying on their sides, Jason pressed along the entire length of his body.

Wrapping himself around Clark, Jason breathed out a quiet sigh. "I've never felt this way in my life either, Clark." He leaned up and kissed Clark thoroughly before nuzzling at his ear.

Clark petted Jason's side and down, over his ass. "You're staying awake a little bit this time." He kissed Jason and rolled over completely, blanketing Jason with his body.

"Mmmmm, I feel more energized than exhausted today." Jason wrapped completely around Clark, rolling his body under his lover's and pulling him in tight.

"Energized, eh?" Clark rumbled, nibbling his nose. "Really? After that first time, you've never managed to last more than once."

Jason chuckled. "Yeah, I know, but today I feel like we could go forever." He leaned in and kissed Clark, slow, hot and dirty.

"Mmmm," Clark hummed into the kiss, spreading Jason's legs to slide between them. "I can, if you want." He grinned and nibbled on Jason's ear.

"I want." Jason arched into him. "Will you fuck me this time? Fuck me hard, like you usually do?"

Clark chuckled and nodded, content for the moment to just rub against Jason. "You really like that best, don't you?"

Jason blushed. "Yeah, I do. There's no way to describe the way it feels to have your body so deep inside of me, stretching me open and filling me full."

"Make me jealous of me," Clark said with a throaty laugh. "Fortunately, I rather like being inside you, so it's a nice tradeoff."

"Yeah, that does work well for us, doesn't it?" Jason kissed Clark, nibbling along Clark's jaw and rolling his hips into Clark.

Clark felt Jason already hardening against him and said, "Looks like your stamina is definitely improving."

Jason laughed, dirty. "Yeah, you can say that... right along with everything else that's improving. Still can't believe how much I just want you."

"I love it," Clark said. "I love you." He thumbed open Jason's mouth and swept his tongue deep inside. "I want to rim you for awhile first."

"Yeah? Love it when you do that." Jason rolled his hips against Clark's and kissed him back.

"I never noticed," Clark said, grin bright. He began to make his way down Jason's body, leaving kisses everywhere he strayed. He paused at Jason's nipples for a long sojourn, sucking them hard, then licking them down then sucking them hard again.

Jason arched up, pressing into Clark's mouth with each bite and lick. "God, you're so amazingly good to me, Clark." He tangled his fingers in Clark's hair.

Clark blew warm air over the abused little nub he was chewing on and said, "I enjoy this too much to be considered selfless."

Chuckling again, Jason shivered. His skin rippled with gooseflesh and he tipped his head back with a soft moan.

Clark made no move to leave Jason's nipples for several more moments, but then he finally let them go and traveled down to Jason's navel where he made several adventurous stabs with his tongue. Soon he moved on, nosing through the curls at Jason's groin and exploring lower.

"Want me to turn over, Clark?" Jason writhed on the bed, spreading his legs, ready to move if Clark wanted.

Clark lifted his head and nodded. "Ass up," he said, grin big and bright.

Jason laughed, turned himself onto his stomach, dragged one of his pillows down and shoved it under his hips. He spread his legs wide open and bent them slightly to push his ass up higher for Clark.

Clark thumbed open Jason's cheeks and pushed his face straight in, licking over the loose hole. He slid his tongue inside and wiggled it around to start. Picking up a quick pace, he stabbed his tongue in and out.

Keening, Jason tried to keep his hips still. He loved the way Clark could just make his body respond, but worked hard to keep from pushing him for more and more.

Clark spread Jason even wider and lifted him up, pressing hard and sliding in deep. He pulled out and made a mess over the entrance with kitten licks and then puppy dog slobbers. He loved this dirty intimacy, the kind that made his face shine red in class when he thought about it.

Jason scrabbled at the covers, moaning like he was in heat, body opening to Clark as Clark commanded it to do what he willed. He rolled his hips, arching his back further and pressing into Clark's face.

Clark allowed Jason to buck and push as he needed, since he could do Clark no harm. It let his tongue push in even farther. He lifted his head and nipped both cheeks.

Making a frustrated sound at the abrupt absence of Clark's tongue, Jason quickly changed sounds to a pleased whine at the sharp nip of Clark's teeth. He jerked his hips against the pillow, breath stuttering at the sensations.

Clark pressed his thumb inside Jason and worked it in and out alongside his tongue.  He kept Jason's ass in the air easily with his one free hand.  They worked in tandem to try and bring him deep pleasure.

Wriggling against Clark's hold, Jason panted softly and tried to spread his legs even wider.  "More, Clark, please.  More."  He needed to feel Clark inside him again, feel him claiming and taking him the way that no one else could do.

Clark surged up to lay completely over Jason, nipping at his bowed neck in a gesture of claim.  He pressed his cock inside Jason's opening, easing forward more carefully than he knew Jason wanted.  "I'll give you what you need," he promised quietly.

"Yes, please, Clark."  Jason knew that Clark would give him what he wanted, but he wanted it faster.  He rocked his hips up, trying desperately to force Clark deeper inside his body.

"Pushy bottom," Clark mock-scolded, though he loved it when Jason demanded more.  He pushed in, letting himself glide inside Jason until there was no further he could go.  Then he pressed Jason into the mattress, unmoving, savoring the connection of being pressed so deep inside. 

Jason sighed happily when Clark entered him completely, but groaned low when he realized that Clark wasn't moving.  He bent his legs to brace his feet on the mattress and then thrust up into Clark, trying hard to get his lover moving over and inside him.

"So pushy," Clark said, but answered by thrusting lazily in and out.  He nearly left Jason each time he pulled back and then went in as deep as possible each push in.  His strength made that an easy, almost hypnotic motion.

"Fuck, yeah, Clark."  Jason moaned in pleasure, rocking his hips in time with Clark's, but no longer pushing for faster or harder.  The fact that Clark was pushing as deep as possible with each stroke made the rhythm everything he wanted.

Clark eased off Jason enough to reach around, take his cock and jack him off slow and easy, in time with Clark's hips.  He mouthed kisses and tiny bites all over Jason's shoulders and neck.  The sensation of sinking in and out of such a warm, willing companion threatened to overwhelm his senses, as he registered every tiny sensation.

Jason thrust himself forward and back, sliding his cock in and out of Clark's grip while reveling in the feeling of Clark pushing deep inside his body.  "So good, Clark.  God, love the way you take me."

"So easy to love you, Jason.  So easy and so right."  Clark pressed a kiss to the vulnerable spot right under Jason's right ear.  "Love how you trust me.  I could crush you without trying, but you let me do this."

"I know you would never crush me."  Jason turned his head, body shivering from the kiss and the change in angle when Clark leaned over him.  He pushed his hips back again, trying to roll them.  "Love you."

"Love you, too," Clark whispered, letting them change angle to give Jason new sensations.  He thumbed through the slick at the head of Jason's cock and then sucked it off his fingers, making them wet, so he could stroke better.

When Clark shifted, every stroke skated over Jason's sweet spot and left him trembling and moaning softly.  He dropped his head forward, body shaking from the pleasure.  "Oh fuck, Clark.  Sooooo good, I'm getting close, can't hold on."

"Then let go," Clark whispered and buried his face in Jason's nape. His hips stuttered a few times, before he pulsed inside Jason in a wave of release.

All Jason needed was the feel of Clark slamming into and out of him. With Clark's release, Jason arched his back again and shuddered out his own orgasm. He came shooting over Clark's hand.

Clark smeared the release over Jason's stomach and legs, even as he rolled on his side to snuggle into his boyfriend. "God, that's always so good."

Jason turned his head and smiled at Clark, collapsing onto the pillow under his hips. He hummed, a pleasant lassitude sliding through him, rather than the devastating exhaustion he usually felt. "Love you."

"Jason," Clark said happily, pressing a kiss to his nose. "You look so hot, sprawled on the bed, exhausted after sex, ass propped in the air."

Laughing, Jason felt his face heat up, but the embarrassment wasn't enough to make him shift. He was too tired for that. "It feels good, though I am a bit sleepy now."

"Can I take pictures?" Clark asked, sitting up as he realized he meant it. He wanted photos of Jason sprawled after sex, flushed from exertion and too gorgeous for reality.

"Pictures?" Jason blinked at Clark. "You want pictures of me?"

"Mmm. To keep on my camera and drool over when we cannot be together. Maybe to frame and put up in our bedroom."

Jason blinked again at Clark's easy acceptance of them having a home together. He nodded, ducking his head slightly, but doing his best to relax into the bed so Clark could get the kinds of pictures he wanted.

"You'll let me?" Clark asked in disbelief, sitting up and running his hands over Jason's back and ass. "Really?"

"If you want to, yeah. For you." Jason was willing to do more for Clark than anyone else he knew.

Clark pressed a quick kiss to Jason's ass and then superspeeded home to grab his camera. When he zipped to a stop beside the bed again, he said, "I just raced naked through Smallville!"

Jason buried his face in the pillows, shaking with uncontrollable laughter. "Thank god no one saw you," Jason finally ground out when he turned his face on the pillows.

Clark snapped a couple of shots of Jason as he laughed and then sat down beside him to press a kiss to his nape. "Yeah. I forgot."

"I'm glad that I can spur you to such depths, but next time you need to wear clothes." Jason arched his neck down and breathed out softly at the kiss.

"Jason, I have so much more to hide than my body. Lois found me in a cornfield, naked, before you came to Smallville. I was Kal, then. Not Clark." Clark shuddered a little at the memory of himself without his humanity. He leaned forward to kiss Jason.

Jason returned the kiss, understanding the depth of need in Clark's body. "Love you, Clark."

"I need to tell you about Kal," Clark said. "About that side of me." He sighed and laid down on the bed, pushing close to Jason. "About how to kill me, if it becomes necessary."

"Not now, Clark." Jason shook his head. "I want to bask in bed with you, curl up with you and sleep away the tiredness of two orgasms close together and then wake up to eat and do it all over again."

"I know, not now," Clark said. "But soon. You're the one I want to spend my life with. You need to know everything about me." He kissed Jason softly.

Jason nodded after pulling back from the kiss. "I know and I want to, but another day." He wriggled his butt at Clark. "Thought you were going to take pictures."

Clark laughed and kissed Jason a few times, before sitting up and grabbing the camera again. He snapped a few close-ups of Jason's ass. He smacked the firm cheeks a couple of times and then took pictures of the warm blush against the skin.

Flushing in embarrassment again, Jason looked out at Clark from beneath lowered lashes. "Why do you want pictures?" he asked, shifting slightly and feeling his legs spread slightly wider on the sheets.

"Cause I want to capture how hot you are," Clark purred and rubbed his hand over Jason's ass.

"You get to see it every day, though." Jason smiled and lifted his ass into Clark's touch with a quiet little hum.

"And now I can see it when we're not together, too," Clark said. "Maybe make my own calendar."

"Clark!" Jason turned ten shades darker and buried his face in the bed. The thought of Clark having a naked calendar of him was both mortifying and a turn on.

Clark took several new snapshots of Jason, as he flushed all over. He lifted Jason's hips a little higher and rolled him on his side. He took pictures of Jason at this new angle, loving how he looked. "You're gorgeous."

"You think so?" Jason asked, shifting slightly and giving Clark a decidedly heated look. It was hard to not be affected with Clark moving around naked.

"Mmmhmm," Clark said, catching Jason's eye. He held out the camera. "Want some pictures of your own?"

Jason grinned, a glint appearing in his eyes. He nodded and reached up for the camera, leaning back to get a great shot of Clark framed against the wall. "Yeah, your turn to writhe on the bed." With a chuckle, Jason rolled out of the bed.

Clark lay on the bed, spread his legs and began to stroke himself. Always ready, his cock sprung to life and began to harden. His head fell back, and he whispered, "Jason. Come on, take my picture."

"Fuck," Jason groaned, not having expected Clark to be an exhibitionist. He snapped several photos, zooming in to see Clark stroking himself and back out to encompass Clark's fingers on his nipples.

"Like showing this to you," Clark purred, caressing his balls and then back over the head of his cock. "Always enjoy your eyes on me."

"God, love looking at you." Jason snapped a few more photos, quick shots, while Clark's hand hid and showed the hard length of his cock from Jason and the camera.

Clark lifted his head and looked into Jason's eyes. "What do you want me to do, Jason? Tell me what you want to see."

"Play with your nipple with your left hand while you stroke yourself with the right. Head back, mouth open." Jason saw the shot he wanted in his eye and hoped his description was clear enough to get it.

Clark lifted an eyebrow, licked his lips, and followed Jason's words to the letter. His legs spread to give Jason a better shot, one hand working his cock, while the other tormented his nipple. "This what you want?" he groaned, thrashing a little in pleasure.

Jason groaned, snapping several shots. "Fuck yeah, Clark. So fucking hot." He smiled then, pulled the camera away, leaning down to tug Clark's knee up, spreading it wide.

Clark smiled up at him, eyes sultry and mouth open in invitation. He sucked on his fingers and then slid one inside his ass, deep and hard. Groaning low and loud, he showed off for his boyfriend.

"Oh fuck," Jason took two more pictures before putting the camera down and crawling on to the bed. "God, don't care about any more pictures, can't just watch when you touch yourself like that."

"You can go for another round?" Clark asked with a sly little grin. He opened his legs even more and stroked deeper, groaning.

Jason chuckled. "Maybe in a bit of time. But I want to touch you, because I think you can go another round." He leaned down and nipped the skin of Clark's stomach.

"I can go indefinitely," Clark breathed with a wicked little grin at Jason. He removed his fingers and wrapped a hand around Jason's neck to pull him up for another kiss.

Surging up Clark's body, Jason kissed him thoroughly. He curled his fist around Clark's cock and stroked it slow and steady, squeezing it on each upstroke before flicking his thumb over the head.

Clark purred and rumbled into the kiss, pushing up into the hand on his cock. "Have any toys?" he murmured, licking at Jason's mouth.

"I've got a few... anything you've ever wanted to try?" Jason pulled back with a dark, heated look in his eyes.

"Something big you can push inside me?" Clark asked. He reared up to kiss Jason deeply and aggressively.

Jason thought about it for a moment and then grinned. He kissed Clark hard before moving back off the bed and heading to his closet. Rifling through a box he'd not opened in a bit, Jason grinned when he saw the plug he'd been thinking of. Slim enough for someone who'd never been penetrated before.

Clark watched Jason curiously, still stroking himself languidly, not trying to get off, just keeping the pleasure hot in his stomach. "Come on, Jason. What you got for me?"

Turning, Jason grinned and held the toy up for Clark to see. He crossed back to the bed before he sat down and grabbed the lube. Jason slicked it liberally. "This ought to work, I think... once I've started you open with my fingers."

Clark looked down and then shook his head. "I kinda need to work myself open a bit first." He sucked on his fingers and then slid one in, using his own strength to loosen his passage.

Jason was confused, frowning slightly at the thought of Clark doing it when he wanted. "Let me know when I can help."

Clark reached out to brush his free hand over Jason's chest and said, "Loosening me takes my strength to start, Jason. I'm not a human, after all." He smiled apologetically. "I could break your fingers or your toy."

Nodding, Jason was still disappointed, though he knew he needed to learn to deal with all the alien aspects of Clark. "Let me know... want to feel my fingers inside your body."

"I'm open enough, Jason," Clark said, removing his fingers.  "Just don't try to force my muscles, if they resist.  Don't want to hurt you."  He spread his legs even wider.  "Would never force, Clark... not for anything."  Jason leaned up and kissed Clark, slicking his finger and sliding it inside Clark's body. 

Clark breathed in and out slowly, letting his muscles relax against Jason's finger.  It was odd to discover how much control he had over muscles he never thought about before.  But he could ease them open on command, just like he could see through things and run ridiculously fast.  "Feels good, Jason." 

Jason smiled, pressed a kiss to Clark's chest and slid his finger in and out a few more times before he slid it out completely to slick two and press them at the entrance to Clark's body.  He pushed gently, slowly, letting Clark relax around them and take his fingers inside. 

"Try the plug?" Clark asked, breath a little whine from the back of his throat.  He pushed back on Jason's fingers, working them in deeper. 

"You in a hurry?" Jason asked, eyebrow quirked, though he slid his fingers out and grabbed the plug.  He added more lube and then pressed it at the entrance of Clark's body with one hand and stroked the other over his abs.  "Breathe and relax, love." 

Clark laughed a little and said, "It won't hurt, Jason.  It can't hurt me.  Just see if it goes in."  He breathed out and let himself settle, consciously opening himself up for the toy. 

Frustrated, Jason took a breath and let it out, nodding at Clark.  He pushed a bit more firmly on the toy, testing to see if it was going to slide in.  Jason continued to stroke his fingers over Clark's lower abs. 

Clark purred a little at the soft touch to his abs and took the plug easily.  He glanced back at Jason and said, "Wish that were you instead.  But I might hurt you." 

"Sometime, Clark, we'll give it a try."  Jason slid the plug all the way in and then tugged it slowly back out again.  He repeated the steady, gentle glide over and over until it moved easily.  "Want to be inside you sometime." 

"Mmm, that feels good," Clark said, bucking up slightly into the toy.  "Got more?" 

Jason chuckled and sped his hand up slightly so that the drag of the dildo would give Clark a bit more sensation.  After a few quicker strokes, he angled it to try and find Clark's sweet spot. 

Clark gasped in sudden shock, his whole body clenched, and that was the end of the that.  He flopped into the bed, flushing with shame and then looked over his shoulder at Jason.  "I broke it." 

Stroking his hand over Clark's stomach, Jason tossed the piece of dildo in his hand off to the side.  He looked at Clark.  "Take a few deep breaths, Clark.  There's still enough outside your body for me to grab on to, but you're going to have to relax enough for me to slide it out." 

Clark nodded, eyes sad and mouth drawn into an apologetic frown.  His body relaxed again by degrees, until Jason could grab the remains of the poor toy.  "I'm sorry, Jason."

"Shhhhhh, no sorries, Clark.  It's not a big deal."  Jason tossed the second half of the dildo away and then kissed his way up Clark's stomach chest until his mouth was hovering over Clark's.  "Love you." 

 Clark wrapped Jason in his arms and kissed him passionately, tongue deep in his mouth.  "Love you, too, Jason.  I wish I could tell everyone how much."

Jason returned the kiss, moaning at the passion Clark had for him.  "Another few months, and we can be open about us."  He pulled back and pressed their foreheads together.  "So, something's definitely changing here... and, I think I like that."

"Something's changing?" Clark asked, breathing in Jason's exhales and smiling.  "What do you mean?" 

"I'm not sound asleep. I've managed to stay awake for the first time since we've started being together."  Jason smiled, rolling their foreheads together before sinking in closer. 

Clark laughed a little and pushed his still hard cock against Jason.  "Want to put your alertness to good use?" 

Laughing, Jason waggled his eyebrows.  "Yes, I really, really do Clark.  Please, want you so much." 

Clark laughed a little, too, kissing Jason's eyebrows as they waggled.  "I hadn't meant that, but you want me inside you?" 

"Oh," Jason flushed.  "I always want you inside me."   

Clark kissed the softly flushed cheeks and then Jason's mouth.  "I didn't know you were up enough for that." 

"Yeah, that's what I mean about the changes.  I wouldn't have remotely been up for it before tonight."  Jason's lashes fluttered at the way Clark kissed him, body arching into Clark's. 

"My human," Clark teased, lifting Jason easily and rolling him on his back.  "Spread your legs?" 

Jason grinned at Clark, enjoying the endearment and spreading his legs, bracing his feet on the mattress.  "Want you, Clark." 

Clark reached for the lubricant Jason had used on him and spread some inside Jason's passage.  As soon as he felt Jason loosen enough, he pushed in gently.  "When I get better at control, you can do this to me... if you want." 

"I do, I want that, Clark."  Jason wrapped his thighs around Clark's hips and his arms around Clark's shoulders and pulled him in for a deep kiss. 

Clark kissed back and thrust in and out lazily, wanting to keep going as long as he could.  Or as long as Jason could take it.  "But we have to wait for me to learn.  Wouldn't want me to do that you." 

Jason laughed.  "No, we don't want to break me... that wouldn't be fun for either of us."  He rocked his body into Clark's, matching his pace. 

Clark propped himself up on one palm and caressed Jason's face with the other while he kissed him.  "Never forgive myself if I hurt you, Jason," he breathed.  Always have to be so careful with you." 

"No one but you would see me as breakable."  Jason grinned and then pulled Clark into him for another deep, thorough kiss. 

Clark smiled into the kiss and tugged Jason up on a rough stroke, showing off a little. "Everyone is breakable to me." 

Jason's eyes closed on a deep groan, head tipping back when he felt Clark stroke so deep inside.  He hit Jason's sweet spot, and Jason arched into it, wanting more. 

Clark pressed his mouth under Jason's right ear and licked at the spot lazily as he continued to press in and out of Jason.  He angled to find the sweet spot inside over and over, wondering if Jason could come again. 

"Oh fuck, Clark."  Jason trembled against Clark, body writhing and arching with each stroke of Clark's cock inside him.  He tipped his head to the side so Clark could bite and nibble him as much as he wanted. 

"Yes," Clark agreed softly.  "Fuck indeed."  He thrust a little deeper, probing the depths of Jason's body ever so carefully. 

Jason reached over his head, hands grabbing at his headboard and shoving his hips into Clark's over and over again.  He cried out, tightening his thighs around his boyfriend's body.

Clark bowed his back into his last few thrusts, wanting to climax and let Jason rest for the night.  His lover took so much for him, and he loved Jason for it, but he never wanted to extend him too far, either.  "So close, Jason."

"Me too, Clark.  Please... want to come with you, want to feel you inside me, please."  Jason writhed against Clark, eyes shut tight while he panted.

Clark reached between them to stroke Jason with practiced fingers.  "Like this?" he breathed.   
Jason nodded.  "Fuck yeah, Clark.  God, everything you do to me is so fucking amazing."

"And there's so much more to try," Clark whispered, biting down on Jason's shoulder as he came.  He stroked Jason faster, trying to answer his wish to come at the same time. 

The bite was all Jason needed, and Jason fell apart under Clark's hands.  He cried out, body going rigid while he came. 

Clark eased out of Jason as he relaxed and lay beside him, holding his human lover close to his chest.  "You're a wet dream, Jason." he whispered.  "Everything anyone could want." 

Jason blushed at the compliment.  "I'm glad that I'm everything you want."   

Clark nuzzled into Jason's neck and bit down more forcefully, where people could see the mark.  He wanted to leave something, so everyone knew Jason was taken. 

Shuddering against Clark, Jason went almost completely limp in his arms while his head tipped to the side.  He moaned, hands digging into the bed when Jason arched into Clark. 

Clark chuckled softly and blew warm air over the stinging bite.  "Shouldn't do that, Jason.  You know I can go all night." 

"Can't help myself when you mark me.  It's almost like my body wants it so much, needs it and craves it.  All I can think of is spreading myself wide open for you."  Jason shuddered again, whole body awash in sensation. 

Clark snarled and bit down a little more on the mark.  "Don't say that, Jason.  Fuck, I just want to slide right back inside you and take you until you scream.  But we've already gone three times.  That's the limit for a human." 

Jason moaned.  "Why is that the limit?"  He had no idea whether or not he could possibly go again, whether or not his body could remotely take Clark back inside, but Jason already rocked his hips up and into Clark's. 

"I don't know," Clark admitted, "but it seems like too much to go again."  He caught Jason's hips and let them rock, caressing the smooth skin and rounded ass.  "But damn, look at you... wanting more." 

Blushing, Jason dipped his head into Clark's throat.  "Always want more of you, Clark.  My body just responds to you." 

"Yes, it does... so fucking beautifully."  Clark rolled on his back, holding Jason above him and encouraging him to thrust more.  "Think you can go again?" 

"Probably not."  Jason's cock stirred, but not as though it'd actually be of much use, and he continued to rock against Clark's hip.  "But I want you inside me again, Clark.  Please."  Jason batted his lashes at Clark and bit his lower lip. 

Clark laughed a little and reached around Jason to probe at his open hole with a few fingers.  He slid them into the mess and let them roam around.  "What position?" 

Jason shuddered again, hands tearing at the sheets while he whined high in the back of his throat.  He didn't have the words to answer Clark, so Jason simply spread his legs wider right where he was.  He wanted Clark inside now.

Growling a little at the response, Clark rolled again so Jason ended up on the bottom, cradled in his strong arms.  He kissed him slow and thorough, angling his hips and sliding inside Jason without even checking to make sure he was in position.  When he hit bottom, he paused, gazing into Jason's face tenderly and assessing him.

"Oh yeah," Jason moaned, lifting his hips against Clark's and clinging tightly to his shoulders.  "So good, so good, more, please, Clark.  Need you."

Clark kissed Jason's open mouth, wet and messy and long.  He rocked his hips a tiny bit, just moving his cock an inch or two in and out.  If Jason wanted this fourth time, he was going to have to let Clark enjoy a long, lingering fuck.

Jason returned the kiss, eyes closing on a sigh while he forcibly loosened his hands from Clark's shoulders and slid them around his back.  Normally, they were fast and furious, riding the waves of intense desire while almost dueling each other to get to their orgasms first, but now... now, Clark was drawing it out, and Jason drowned in the sensation.

Clark licked at Jason's neck, over the bite marks.  He rumbled under his breath as he thrust, controlling his body with utmost precision. 

Shivering, Jason tipped his head to the side, body arching into the languorous thrusting.  He rolled his hips in time, cried out softly when Clark went a little bit deeper or tilted his hips just so.  "So good, Clark."

"Shhh," Clark whispered, biting lightly on Jason's earlobe.  He sucked at the sensitive tip and then tugged on it playfully.  "So tight around me.  So perfect." 

Jason moaned again, mouth dropping open while Clark played with his ear.  He rocked his hips, dragged his hands up and then down Clark's back.

"You like this?" Clark asked, stroking Jason's hair and going still inside him.  "I want to fuck you slow until you pass out from the sensation."

A chuckle escaped Jason, while he forced his eyes open.  "You do?"  He wasn't sure that was possible, then again he wasn't sure what Clark couldn't do.  "I just love the feel of your body inside mine- it feels like that's the way it should be."

"It is the way it should be," Clark said.  "You shouldn't even be further away from me than you are now."  He caressed down Jason's back.

"Might make trying to do much of anything else a bit difficult."  Jason chuckled, then whined softly when Clark hit his sweet spot, the air rushing from his lungs while his eyes fluttered shut.

"You sure this isn't too much?" Clark asked, hitting his sweet spot again and again in a calculated series of lazy thrusts.

Jason had no answer for Clark, head and body swirling in a wave of pleasure.  He rocked into Clark's hips as best he could, wrapping his hands around the headboard for better leverage.

Clark pulled out of Jason and slid back in.  He repeated the process over and over, removing himself all the way from the inviting channel, before gliding back in.  "So beautiful.  So fucking gorgeous." 

Jason could hear Clark's words, but wasn't making much sense of them.  The way that Clark slid all the way out and then back inside was driving Jason crazy, especially since he knew that Clark meant what he said about fucking Jason into unconsciousness.

Clark rumbled deeper in his throat at how helplessly Jason lay in his arms.  He nibbled lightly on Jason's throat and pressed a kiss under his right ear.  "Want more?"

"More," Jason repeated, the word a soft hum of pleasure from his lips.  He arched and rocked his hips with each soft moan, with each stroke of Clark's cock deep inside him.

"You're impossible," Clark said, chewing on his earlobe.  "How much more can you take?" 

"More," Jason repeated, tilting his head again so that Clark could nibble on any bit of him that he wanted. 

Clark laughed and grasped Jason by the hips, pulling him into each thrust, though he still moved slow.  But he gained a little more depth with each thrust, rubbing over the bump inside Jason.  "Can never give you enough, Jason." 

"Never enough.  Always want more."  Jason tightened his hands on the slats of the headboard.   

"So I see," Clark said.  "And feel.  Aren't you even a little tired?"  He slid a hand down to caress Jason's ass and over to his cock, enjoying the way it twitched.   

Jason was exhausted, entire body on overload, but it didn't mean that he wanted Clark to stop, so he shook his head and rocked his hips up and into Clark's.  "Need you, always... so badly." 

Clark soothed him with little kisses to his face and neck.  "Easy.  I'll get you there.  Let me take care of you." 

"Always."  Jason smiled, rolling his head into Clark's and rubbing his cheek on the crown of his head. 

Clark sought out Jason's mouth and kissed him, tongue teasing gently and exploring everywhere.  He pulled back when he thought Jason needed breath.  Nipping lightly at his lower lip, cock sinking deeper into Jason's plush ass.  "You're amazing, Jason."

Jason returned the kiss, floating on a high of sensation and emotion.  He rocked his body against Clark's, meeting every thrust with one of his own, and keened softly when Clark hit his sweet spot over and over again. 

"Look how strong you are, still going with the ride," Clark rumbled, voice thick.  "So brave and lovely, my Jason.  I can do this all night, you know.  I'm not even close yet.  So sweet, riding your ass and feeling you respond to be.  You're gonna need to sleep all day to recover."

His orgasm came out of nowhere, a sudden explosion of feeling in his body.  Everything went rigid, Jason arching off the bed, holding Clark on top of him with the way his body held tight and shook hard.  He coated Clark's finger's with the last of his come, the rest of it dribbling between their bodies while he cried out when each wave of pleasure washed over him.

Clark started a little when Jason came so suddenly.  He pulled out of his lover and laid him down on the mattress.  Licking up the traces of his latest release, he trailed his own cock over Jason's stomach and legs, dripping everywhere.

Laying spent, wasted against the mattress, Jason forced his hands to release the headboard, but wasn't able to move them any further than the pillow next to his head.  He sighed softly, body still trembling and shaking in the wake of his orgasm.  "Clark?" he croaked out, turning his head and forcing his eyes to slit open so he could see his lover.

Clark smiled up and continued to lap gently at the remaining mess, slicking the skin clean with his tongue.  "Jason." 

"Love," Jason breathed out before yawning and closing his eyes again.  He twitched slightly at each lick of Clark's tongue. 

Clark smiled and moved to press soft kisses on Jason's cheeks and mouth.  He reached down and began to jack himself off, aiming to make another mess on Jason to clean up.  "Love," he affirmed. 

Jason forced his eyes open, feeling abashed at Clark stroking himself off so he reached up and curled his hands around Clark's hips.  He smiled at Clark, repeating the word love over and over again. 

Clark kissed Jason's mouth, swallowing the softly whispered 'loves' and rubbed his cock against the warm skin of Jason's belly, even as he continued to stroke.  He pulled back from the soft mouth and said, "I'm gonna spray all over you.  Gonna paint you and then lick it all off again.  Make you wet all over, before I let you rest." 

Groaning, Jason arched into Clark's body.  "Oh fuck, Clark."  He shuddered and clung to his boyfriend. 

"Shhh," Clark whispered, rubbing his free hand down Jason's side and stomach soothingly in little circles.  "Just lie back and let me do this." 

"Yeah, okay."  Jason said and laid back on the bed, curling his hands on Clark's hips again. 

Clark scooped some of the liquid off the tip of his cock and painted it over Jason's mouth.  "Should dress you up all pretty sometime and go to some of the clubs in Metropolis.  Everyone can look at you and know they can never touch..."  He smiled and kissed away his own flavor. 

Jason shuddered.  "God, anything you want, Clark.  Anything for you." 

Clark came with a soft groan in response to Jason's words, splattering all over his lover, just as promised.  He caught his big body with one hand, holding himself above Jason until the last drop his the flushed skin beneath him.  "So gorgeous," he breathed, releasing himself to trail his fingers over Jason's marked body. 

"So hot, Clark.  God."  Jason dug his hands in again and then loosened his grip and stroked his fingers over the skin there.  "Love you." 

"Love you, too, Jason," Clark said and bent to his task, lapping Jason clean again, including the splatters on his spent cock. 

Jason trembled, shaking against the bed and tipping his head back on a soft moan.  "God, so good, Clark.  So good."

"Shhh," Clark whispered, kissing the very tip and then sucking on it lightly. "Take it easy."

"Can't." Jensen pressed up and into Clark's body.

Clark smiled and placed a wet kiss on Jason's navel. "You'll never make it through another time," he said. He tugged on his right earlobe gently.

Another shudder and another groan, Jason rolled his head to the side to try and see Clark. "Want you, Clark. Need you to hold me."

Clark slid to Jason's side and took his human lover in his arms, rolling so Jason rested against his chest. He shifted until he held Jason completely, one hand on his ass and the other on his right shoulder. "There?"

Jason breathed out and settled into Clark's body. He clung to his boyfriend, their bodies sliding together to relax around each other.

Clark rubbed Jason's back gently, working out all his aches and knots with strong fingers. "We can start all over again in the morning," he whispered.

"Yeah? God," Jason shuddered slightly, turning his head to brush a kiss over Clark's shoulder. "Anything for you, Clark."

"And for you," Clark said, brushing his mouth over Jason's cheek. "Nothing can ever be enough."


End file.
